Willow's Heart
by Nuriko No Tenshi
Summary: My first FY fanfic! Anways, this has yaoi in it and is mainly about relations and Nuriko. The storyline is very different from other stuff! I suck at these summaries. But please read and review! Chapter 15 uploaded!
1. The Exchange

Disclaimer: You know how it goes. None of these characters belong to me, but this story plot does! And please don't sue me I'm broke… Gods, Christmas is the time for spending lots of money!

**WARNING: This is yaoi, m/m, slash, boy/boy sexual relations so if you are underage or scared of this story perverting your minds, please leave immediately! I am not responsible for your actions past this point! And for the rest of you**… thank you for reading and remember to review  ^ . ^

Pairs: Hotohori x Nuriko, Tasuki +/x Nuriko (later), Nakago x Nuriko

Notes: When everything is perfect in life and you are with the one you love, nothing can go wrong. But when this love goes awry, who can be there to pick up the pieces.

Willow's Heart-- The Exchange 

_I must call Nuriko in here now… I hate to hurt him but I know that this will not work out. _Hotohori the emperor of Konan motioned for one of his guards to go get Nuriko so that he could speak with the smaller seishi. _I have to break his heart._

"Hotohori-sama? You wanted to speak with me?" The emperor looked up into rose petal eyes that now held a hint of confusion. 

"I… I don't think this will work out between you… and me. I need someone who can give me an heir." That stunned the other boy.

"What do you mean, Hotohori-sama?"

"I mean that sleeping with you was fun, but that's all you'll ever mean to me!" Hotohori yelled and realized in his mind that those words were not the ones that he was supposed to say. He couldn't take it back though because he realized that it was much too late.

"I… Is that all I've ever meant to you? Your toy! Someone whose emotions you can play around with? How could you? You knew how I feel about you and now you do this!" Nuriko bowed his head in anger and willed his tears not to come. "I trusted you with my heart, Hotohori. Can you not see that I am truly in love with you?" He whispered softly at that last part.

"I would never be in love with something like you." The emperor said coldly and that is when Nuriko's heart broke. His tears came without his biding and as they flowed down his ivory face, the willow-marked seishi ran out of the room leaving the emperor standing in his room alone. 

---------------------------------

"Hehe… this is perfect. Emotions are such a horrid thing." Blue eyes flashed with power and hate. A mouth moved casting a spell over the crystal they were watching. The image on the crystal was of Suzaku Shichi Seishi Nuriko. A bright blue light flooded the dark room.

---------------------------------

Nuriko kept running until he reached the garden. The violet-haired seishi collapsed in the dirt and sobbed. Now he was truly alone. _Oh Kourin! If I never lost you this would have never happened! I want you back Kourin! I need you imouto! _

"Onii-chan?" Nuriko looked up and saw someone that was impossibly alive.

"Kourin?"

"Onii-chan!" The little girl ran up to her big brother and hugged him with vigor. 

"Imouto! But how…" He looked down into her eyes… the mirror image of his own. Nuriko saw his sister. The one that he loved, the one for whom he gave up his identity. "I'm so happy to see you again, Kourin. I can't believe you are here!"

"Neither can I, Ryuuen-chan, why are you letting people push you around, Onii-chan?"

"I do not know. I feel horrible."

"Then come with me… I know who can help you." Nuriko sensed something wrong. In his happiness to see his sister again, Nuriko did not sense the strange presence that was coming from Kourin. 

"Who… Who are you?"

"Kourin… I am your sister." 

"No… you are not my sister. I sense something strange. Seiryuu power!" He turned back to Kourin and saw that she was glowing with vivid blue light.

"That's right." A harsh voice was coming from her mouth. "I am sent by Nakago to take you in." The thing that looked like Kourin started to whisper a spell and Nuriko was trapped in a blue cage. A bright light flashed violently against Nuriko's eyes and when the smoke around the cage subsided, Nuriko was gone. The evil in the form of Kourin stood behind a nearby tree.

Miaka and the rest of the seishi ran to the spot where the bright light had come from, the light that had practically blinded everyone at the dinner. "What was that?" Miaka yelled as she ran. 

"I do not know! We should check it out na no da!" Chichiri ran beside her. "It was blue power and that probably means Seiryuu no da!" They all made it to the field opening and they saw something strange. A blue cage was floating a few feet off the ground and right underneath it, a few strands of violet hair. 

"Nuriko." Chiriko whispered. "What has happened to him?"

"He wasn't at dinner and the last person to see him was you, Hotohori!" Tasuki pointed at the emperor with an accusing finger. "Do you know what happened to Nuriko?"

"I have no idea. I was talking to him before dinner and then he went back to his quarters. I didn't think anything was wrong."

"You want to know what happened to Suzaku's guardian Nuriko?" They all turned towards a little girl that had just emerged from behind a tree. They all gasped. 

"Who are you? You look like Nuriko!" The little girl smiled and tucked a loose strand of violet hair behind her ear. 

"My name is Kourin. I am Nuriko's dead imouto and I have taken Nuriko to live with me. I miss him."

"That's not true! If you were anything like Nuriko, you wouldn't have done that!" Tasuki all but screamed at the figure in front of him. Chichiri, who was beside him, whispered a spell past his mask and suddenly, the form of Kourin started to stretch and turned into an ugly demon. Its skin was covered by boils and was completely black. Its eyes were blood red and the utter horror of the monster was the fact that it hurt Nuriko in some way… they just needed to find out how and where the violet-haired seishi was.

"Tell us who you are and where Nuriko is!" Miaka yelled. "We want to know!"

"Sorry, but I'd give my life away before I tell you. How annoying: the Suzaku Miko and the seishi. How terribly stupid." The thing grinned evilly revealing several rows of rotten teeth and an air of bad breath. "However, if you want to know what drove pretty boy down here, ask your heika." The others turned towards Hotohori, ignoring the beast for just a few moments giving it time to escape in a flash.

"Fuck! How did it get away?" Tasuki swore. "We hafta go find Nuriko. We can't sit around an' do nothin'! And you, Hotohori, have to explain to us what that fucking thing meant by those words."

"It doesn't mean anything. It was just a diversion so that it could escape." Hotohori stated firmly and the others agreed after a thought, but there was one person who was still glaring at the emperor. Tasuki.

---------------------------------

Nakago, general of Kutou, stood outside the dungeon in which the Suzaku Shichi Seishi Nuriko was being kept. _Just to think that one of the Suzaku Seishi is in my grasps_ _and under my control. It took most of my energy to change him completely, but now that I have him under my control…_He looked inside and almost smiled. Nakago had to admit that Nuriko was beautiful, gorgeous even. _Under my control, in more ways than one._

"Nngh." Nuriko woke up in a dark, cold dungeon. "Captured by Seiryuu. This just shows how worthy I am of being a Suzaku Guardian." Tears fell unbidden, streaking his perfect skin. "I'm not worthy of being a Suzaku Shichi Seishi!" He yelled in frustration and suddenly, a blue light surrounded him and as it died so did Nuriko's Suzaku empowered soul and his memories.

Nakago entered and stared hungrily at the younger boy before him. Nuriko stood there, a blue aura marking him, and utterly naked. In the small of his back was a blazing blue sign… Dead. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oki… Can anyone suggest what will happen to Nuriko next? And there will be yaoi between Nuriko and Nakago soon. I luv strange couples! Arigatou for reading this minna-san!! Please R&R!

~Nuriko no Tenshi~


	2. The Loss

**Warnings and Disclaimers on Chapter one!!**

Thanks: Thank you soooooo muchee!!! I got two reviews on the first day this came out!!! *Breathes deeply* I have got to calm down… but thank you to **lila (I haven't seen many either so I decided to write one)** and **lilee (let's just see how it turns out, it's so confusing when I like so many couples!)** who are the first ppl to review!! Aiya! I am so happy that I could hug someone! Maybe not. ^ . ^;;

Willow's Heart-- The Loss 

"Welcome, new warrior of Seiryuu…Nuriko." Nakago watched as Nuriko's bare body was covered by a black mandarin collared long sleeve and black leather pants with the whole outfit covered by a translucent black cape. Black eyeliner and lush red lips defined the ivory skin and made Nuriko look sexy and even seductive. This was not the Nuriko of Suzaku's passion and love. This was the Nuriko of Seiryuu's lust and ice.

"I am happy to be in your service, Nakago-sama." The violet-haired seishi smiled seductively at the Kutou general. "What can I do you for?" He practically purred the last part.

Nakago laughed silently and his work: he knew that this Nuriko would be the perfect weapon against the Suzaku seishi and now that Nuriko was his mind, body, and soul, Nakago was very pleased. Nakago looked at the shadowed rose-colored eyes of his slave and felt his body react to the beautiful boy and his body. He approached Nuriko and lifted the smaller boy's chin. "Trying to seduce me, ne? Fine then, let's have it your way." Nakago captured Nuriko's lips in a bruising kiss and he explored his younger partner's mouth. It was like fire and ice, life and death, and Nakago wanted more. He literally swept Nuriko off his feet and carried him to his chambers. "You are mine." 

"You know it babe!" Nuriko exclaimed before licking Nakago's neck, drawing a suppressed shiver from the other man. "Now take me." He whispered in a rough voice right before Nakago dropped him onto the bed. "Hey! That hurt!" Nuriko pulled a hurt face and gazed into Nakago's blue eyes. 

"Let me kiss it better."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: Sorri, umm… let's just stop it right there for now… Sorri! Let's see… if ya want me to write a lemon or something akin to that review and I'll add it as a side story to this! Oki! So review and sorri about the shortness of this chapter. I'll write another one as soon as ideas get flowing inside my head. Give suggestions too! R&R!

~Nuriko no Tenshi~


	3. The Confusion

**Warnings and Disclaimers on Chapter one!!**

Thanks: Thank you to **Tasuki_no_baka (there will be fighting!), Quoth the Raven, Raven Lowe, AniDragon (it scared me at first too, but I have a strange mind), and of course lilee who reviewed again (can't believe yer actually following it)**… It's great… thank you all! I'll do the lemon part of the last chapter on a side story… soon I hope.

Willow's Heart-- The Confusion 

"We must find out where Nuriko-san is no da." Chichiri sat at the table with the remaining seishi and their miko.

"What if something bad happened to him, Chichiri? I want to see him again!" Miaka started to cry and Tamahome put a comforting arm around her. "I'm scared for my friend."

"Be strong, Miaka. I'm sure that nothing has happened to Nuriko." Mitsukake put a hand on his miko's shoulder. "Chichiri, why don't you try to locate Nuriko's Suzaku empowered soul. We must be able to contact him that way."

"Good idea no da!" As everyone stepped away to give the mage some room, Chichiri readied his powers and took off his mask to reach for the lost seishi. The whole room was silent and they waited.

Chichiri's chi dove forward into the stream of Suzaku's power that linked each one of them. _Nuriko's chi… Where can it be no da?_ He drove on and found a single piece of red thread intertwined in violet. _Nuriko… Now all I have to do is follow this and… oh no!_ His mind cried out because the thread of red ended immediately while the violet wound on further. _What has happened to him? He has lost his Suzaku spirit!_ Suddenly, the violet led into a hollow darkness where Chichiri's chi could only "feel" cold. He went on, not knowing what was ahead of him. A light shone off of the violet and made it two times as bright before Chichiri noticed something that wasn't supposed to be there. A light blue thread combining with Nuriko's violet. As Chichiri's chi moved along, he was afraid of what he might find. A bright blue light flashed violently causing Chichiri's chi to be jerked back into the mage's body. 

Everyone saw Chichiri draw away fiercely like something had physically hurt him. "Chichiri!" Miaka ran over to the mage. "Are you okay?" Chichiri seemed to be withdrawn from the world. His one visible amber eye was widened and he was shaking.

"It was Seiryuu's power no da. Something has happened to Nuriko… I don't know what, but we need to help him as soon as we can no da!" _I have no idea what the whole thing was about no da, but if I can find out soon, it would be the best for everyone. _"I need to rest now no da."

"Of course, rest well, Chichiri." Mitsukake watched him go. _What has happened to Nuriko?_

------------------------

Tasuki returned to his room after Chichiri left. He felt angry with Nuriko, with himself, and for some reason, he felt a great rage towards Hotohori. Something had happened between those two and he had to know what. _What has happened to you Nuriko?_ His vision was filled with laughing violet eyes with an accentuating mole and long, braided violet hair that swayed with a life of its own. He heard the light, teasing voice and he realized how much the older boy meant to him. How Nuriko had always meant to him. 

Someone interrupted his thoughts however. Miaka. The little miko was knocking on the door and asking Tasuki if he was okay.

"Tasuki-kun! What are you doing all locked up in there?" Her happy voice was annoying to Tasuki's ears at this emotional moment and he snapped.

"Nothing! Just leave me alone!" He knew that Miaka was shocked by this and he heard her walk away, not quite misunderstanding, not understanding either.

_Please Nuriko. I need you to be alive. I haven't told you how I feel yet._

------------------------

"It's disgusting!"

"You are not the one to talk Tomo-san. You are jealous that you are not the one with Nakago right now."

"As are you, Soi. I do not understand it though. That boy has only been here for less than a day and he infatuates Nakago. What's his name again?" The painted figure frowned.

Soi the controller of lightning, smiled grimly. "His name is Nuriko. He was one of the Suzaku Seven." She sighed and tried to ignore the sounds from Nakago's chambers that echoed down the hall. Tomo started to fume and scratched his painted nails across the table in frustration.

"Can someone please tell those two to shut up?" Suboshi ran in. "I can't get any sleep and if there is anymore noise like that again my ryuuseisui will want blood!" Amiboshi followed soon after, trying to block out the "annoying" sounds by playing a soft tune on his flute. He gave up very soon because he had been playing all morning and because the sounds had mysteriously stopped.

"It's over." Suboshi said in wonder. Soi glared at Suboshi and then just shook her head.

"I'll be right back Nakago-sama!" A light voice floated to their ears. They heard light footsteps and a slight humming of a song. 

Nuriko walked into the room and his joyous and satiated expression fell into an evil grin.

"Hello Soi, Tomo. I'm so **glad** to see you. And sleep with your secret love." Nuriko sneered which was nothing like the old Nuriko.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That was… strange. I cannot believe I actually wrote that! I've gone absolutely in sane! Anyways, you know that since Nuriko is definitely not himself, he's a little crueler with his words so do not be offended by this. I mean no harm to him… really! I luv Nuriko! And I put a little with Tasuki's feelings and there will be much, much more! Aiight! Hope you all liked that and I'll make the next chapter as soon as I can!

~Nuriko no Tenshi~


	4. The Discrepancy

**Warnings and Disclaimers on Chapter one!!**

Thanks: I want to thank **Purple Mouse (trauma sounds good)**, **lila (thanks for the continuing support), lilee (I love your reviews!), P-chan **and** Abyssinian Babe (I like yer ficcies too)** because you reviewed!!! I am terribly sorry for taking so long but I have tests and projects and exams coming up. Thank you for reading and please R&R

Willow's Heart-- The Discrepancy 

At Nuriko's words, Soi's face twisted into a disgusted expression and Tomo had to flex his hands continuously to keep them from wringing the life out of the naïve former Suzaku seishi. Suboshi growled at Nuriko because ever since Nakago had brought the other boy here, he disapproved of him. Amiboshi just stood at the side trying to not get involved at any point of argument. 

"Anything the matter?" They all turned towards the door where Nakago stood in a blue robe that matched his eye color. Soi and Tomo gaped at Nakago's choice of wear, but then frowned deeply as they saw Nuriko glide up to him with a smug smile. "Ah Nuriko, are you bothering the others?"

"No Nakago-sama. I'm only here for you." Nuriko poured on the sugar and was pleased when he saw Soi's face go red and Tomo twisting his arm almost in half. "Do you need anything, love?"

"Iie Nuriko. However I have news about the Suzaku seishi." Nakago watched Nuriko's expression carefully and when he saw no recognition of the Suzaku in Nuriko's shadowed rose eyes, he smiled slightly and continued. "I have challenged them to a fight to the death in the Yami Plains" Amiboshi looked at his younger twin with a confused look in his eyes about the 'fight to the death'. Suboshi returned it and finally shrugged his shoulders and listened carefully to Nakago's instructions. "The fight will start mid-afternoon in two days and that will give us all more than enough time to prepare." The Seiryuu seishi all found this the perfect chance to be rid of the Suzaku no seishi and their miko. "However, Yui and Miboshi will stay here so that the Lady will not be in danger. The rest of us can handle this easily." Nakago let a small smile grace his lips as he stared at his secret weapon. _Won't they be surprised at the surprise I have in store for them._

----------------------

Tamahome stood in the throne room where Hotohori had just announced the terms of Nakago's fight. _Why does Nakago all of a sudden want to declare war on us so suddenly? He could have a secret weapon or more advanced powers to help him win over us_. "This doesn't seem right." He finally said out loud.

"I know what you mean, Tamahome-kun, no da, but I believe we must go… and I have a sneaking suspicion that it has something to do with Nuriko-kun." Chichiri stated from where he stood beside a half-distressed, half-pumped up for battle Tasuki. At the mention of Nuriko's name, Tasuki visibly brightened. "Or it could be just a trick… we do not have all seven seishi anymore na no da." Tasuki bit his lower lip as Chichiri said this. He didn't want this whole battle thing not have something to do with saving Nuriko. He wanted the violet-haired seishi back so that he could tell him.

"It could be both Chichiri so we should just be careful and arm yourselves with everything you may need to fight with." The emperor of Konan smiled grimly. "We have to fight no matter what… I could mean life or death, but we have to be strong."

"That's right, Hotohori! I'm positive Nuriko is there! He just has to be." Their little miko sounded so eager. "I don't think I can wait two days."

"None of us can." Tamahome assured Miaka with a gentle smile of understanding. There was a definite gloom hanging in the room. The palace had not been the same without Nuriko gone. The court noticed the abrupt change as well and they kept asking all the seishi about 'Lady Kourin'. It made everyone even more uncomfortable without the soft laugh and the playful voice at the dinner table and around the gardens. 

"Let us all rest well. We need our sleep." Mitsukake finally spoke up. It figures he would talk about their health. "Chiriko, Chichiri… please stay here. I wish to talk to you."

"That sounds like a good idea no da. I wish to talk as well." The others left, leaving Chichiri and Chiriko in the room with the healer.

"I know that Nakago is up to something and that it has to do with Nuriko-kun." Chiriko spoke up. "I'm getting a strange feeling about the fight in two days."

"As am I, Chiriko, no da. I am very worried that we might not be able to hold up against whatever Nakago has new to throw at us no da." The three seishi cast their gazes towards the ground. They were all worried, and they all knew it. They would be prepared though whether they can defeat the new weapon or not.

----------------------

~Two days later… three hours before the battle~

"Do you have your weapon, Nuriko-koi?" Nakago turned to his lover and grinned appreciatively. He had chosen this outfit for the former Suzaku seishi. Nuriko had his violet hair in a high braid and tied off with a black ribbon. He had a high collared, long sleeved shirt only half-done up to show an ivory chest underneath. He wore light silk pants that flowed perfectly around his legs and black Chinese slippers on his feet. 

"What can I choose from?" Nakago gestured to the table full of weapons and Nuriko eyed them carefully. He smiled when he saw a long silver sword engraved with the Chinese kanji for darkness and one for death. The sheathe had black jewels encrusted in it and intricate designs of black smoke rising upwards. When he picked it up, he noticed the lightness and agility at which the sword could be handled. __

_This is definitely the sword for me. _Then Nuriko chose a short dagger with a blood red sheathe as an extra. "I'm ready, Nakago-sama, but are the others?"

"Yes, we are ready." Nuriko turned smoothly to meet the angry eyes of Tomo. Soi, Amiboshi, and Suboshi stood at the doorway as well. 

"Where is Ashitare?" Nakago asked firmly without turning. 

"Waiting outside, Nakago-sama. He hates it in here because it is, in his words, too tame." Soi answered softly.

"I don't care about details about something like him, Soi." Nakago snapped and Nuriko noticed how Soi cringed slightly at the tone. "We must be ready to go, it will take an hour or so to reach the Yami Plains. Come, Nuriko. We must go choose our steeds." 

"I'm one step ahead of you, Nakago-koi." Nuriko let his lithe body move against Nakago's seductively and leaned in close to take a hold of Nakago's ear. "I know what you want." He whispered softly and then turned back to his sword immediately after. Nakago smiled knowing that Nuriko was not talking about horses. (A/N: No duh.)

Soi fumed angrily, but decided instead to go check her reflection in the mirror. For all those years, she had longed after Nakago and now a Suzaku seishi had stolen him away from her in one day. She hated the immense feeling of jealousy that had boiled up in her blood, but there was a notion in her that said that Nakago was hers. It was a claim that she had him first, known him longest, but now everything had gone wrong. 

Nakago's voice echoed through the halls. It was time to go and destroy the Suzaku seishi. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Yeah! Finally, I finished and I am soooo happy. I could not get a decent chapter in before because I had tests and projects. Now I have exams coming up, so please be patient for the next chapter. I need some suggestions or else I swear I will get a writer's block on this story and I'm sorri fer not getting the lemon side story up yet… I'm working on it. Thanks for reading and pleez R&R!

~Nuriko no Tenshi~


	5. The Revelation

**Warnings and Disclaimers on Chapter one!!**

Thanks: Thank you very muchee to **lilee (once again, you are the best!), Hana-chan (I hope I dun have writer's block either)** and **Ryoko-onee** because you reviewed even after my no updates for a _few_ weeks… Ummm… thanks anyways. I try to update, I really do but I have exams coming up so it might be a little slow coming. R&R!

Willow's Heart-- The Revelation 

~Tasuki's POV~

Well we are heading towards the Yami Fields and I have to admit to myself, and myself only, that I am worried. I am worried about the battle, I am worried about Miaka and the others, but most of all, I am worried about a certain violet-haired seishi. Gods, I hate to have to be the tough one because sometimes it is just so hard especially when the one person I love is missing. I don't know how I am going to get by without knowing how he is. When I look around I know that they all feel that way, just not for the same reason as I am hopefully.

"Tasuki, what's wrong?" I snap out of my reverie when I here Miaka voice her concern.

"Nothing." I answer to her and to myself, 'Everything.'

---------------

~Chichiri's POV~

I can feel everyone's anxiousness, fear, and worry. It's coursing through my own veins. 

"Do not worry, Miaka, no da. I'm sure everything will be okay." She glances at me, "And Nuriko-kun too no da." I assured her, but in reality, I was trying to convince myself. I see something that perhaps only I can see. Tasuki is hurting and I know why. He loves Nuriko and he cares greatly for him. No matter how many times Nuriko pounds Tasuki into walls because of what he said, Tasuki cares so much about Nuriko. I won't judge if these feelings he has are right or wrong, but as long as they are happy, it is fine with me. After all, they are my friends.

--------------

The tension fills up around the six seishi and their miko. The ride to the Yami Fields is not pleasant and even their horses feel the strain hanging heavy in the air. Even Tasuki's usually disobedient horse was cantering along slowly. They were a great sight as the dusty road came up around the five horses and the carriage behind them giving this strange assortment of people a strong visage. They were almost there, where their futures lie in the hands of fields where darkness falls.

~~~~~~~~~~

Okay… yeah I kno it's short, but… my next chapter is gonna be released really quickly so that's why it's so short. Thank you for reading everyone!! I really enjoy reading your reviews. It gives me something to do besides the usual teachers enslaving students with homework. ^ . ^ I'm soooo glad y'all enjoyed it!

Vocab: Just a note that Yami means darkness in Jap (I'm pretty sure it does)

~Nuriko no Tenshi~


	6. The Preparation

**Warnings and Disclaimers on Chapter one!!**

Thanks: Thank you to **Hana-chan (I won't leave ya hanging… I hope) **and **lilee (once again!! I actually haven't seen the series, but I plan to see them as soon as my exams r over! I kno a lot about Fushigi Yuugi for someone who hasn't watched the series!)** Yeps! I'm completely obsessed with Fushigi Yuugi, my friends all think I'm crazy. But if I wasn't, I would write crappy stories so thank you all for reviewing and pleez feel free to R&R more!

Willow's Heart-- The Preparation 

Nakago rode up to the borders of the Yami Fields on an expert chestnut horse with great speed and quick reflexes that Nuriko had instinctively picked out for him. He looked back at his fellow seishi and his lover and gave himself a secret smile. Nuriko rode on a black mare, slender and wild, with a wild temper that only Nuriko could get past. The violet-haired seishi rode the horse bareback and with the mare's soft mane in his hands, he rode perfectly. Nakago knew the aversion the others had to Nuriko, but they didn't complain when he chose beautiful horses for them to ride on. Soi had a gorgeous white mare with strikingly blue-colored eyes. Tomo had a graceful grey stallion that was tall and slender like Tomo was and demanded respect in the way it tossed its long mane. Amiboshi and Suboshi both rode on smaller black horses with matching rings of white around each of their ankles and a white star on their foreheads. Ashitare was running alongside them like the wild animal he was and when he had asked for a horse, Nuriko had firmly refused him any, saying that the wolf-like seishi would eat the steeds. Nakago rode onwards and bid the others forward. Soon, Nuriko pulled up beside him.

"You are going to let me fight right, Nakago?" Nakago glanced over at Nuriko and blue met rose.

"Of course. You are an accomplished fighter and I will not let you not be included." He caught Nuriko's face turn into one of thoughtfulness. "What are you worrying about, Nuriko-koi?"

"Nothing yet." Nakago turned back to the path ahead leading to their destined spot. "Why can't I remember?" The Seiryuu general turned suddenly at this. "I mean, why don't I remember anything before you? For all I know, I've been unconscious for the past many years."

"You were hurting, Nuriko. When people get hurt or traumatized badly, they push it all into the back of their minds and then, even if they try to remember, they can't because its been too much." Nuriko obviously didn't understand why Nakago was suddenly spurting all this logic around, but he didn't ask questions and started to ride faster. "Slow down, Nuriko, the Suzaku seishi won't be here until a half hour."

"I'm not patient, Nakago-koi. I never was so hurry up so I can get off this horse and pay some attention to you before this battle." Nuriko laughed and spurred his horse into a gallop. Nakago grinned predatorily and rode after him leaving behind a very pissed Soi and Tomo, and a pair of very confused twins. Ashitare couldn't care less.

----------------

Nuriko got off the black mare and looked around. Half of the fields were open to the eye and half was dark forest where nothing could be seen except for the first layer of trees. Amazingly, the sun that was starting to disappear behind a shield of black rain clouds did not affect the darkness in the trees. He felt two familiar arms wrap around his waist. 

"When are the others getting here? The Suzaku, I mean." Nuriko turned in the embrace and looked Nakago in the eye. 

"Soon, but for now, we can have some fun of our own." Nakago leaned down and captured the smaller man's lips with his own. The violet-haired seishi responded eagerly and he really didn't care what anybody thought about anything. 

----------------

"They are approaching, Nakago-sama!" Amiboshi called through the trees so that his words could reach the two. They entered in the open area flushed. Nakago quickly straightened his appearance and Nuriko just smiled seductively. "Nakago, they are coming at us at quite a speed. They have not seen Nuriko yet so might I suggest we keep him hidden until it is time." Amiboshi motioned towards the dark forest.

"Yes, thank you, Amiboshi." Nakago said to the older of the twins and turned to Nuriko, "Could you hide yourself for now, Nuriko-koi. I wish for you to be a surprise for the Suzaku." 

"Of course, Nakago-sama." Nuriko disappeared into the forest.

"It is time."

~~~~~~~~~

I really did not want to leave this hanging, but I can give you a preview… the Suzaku meet Nuriko and the battle between ? and Nuriko will happen. I need suggestions, comments, anything! To get my mind moving again. I'll continue soon though!! R&R!

~Nuriko no Tenshi~


	7. The Uncovering

**Warnings and Disclaimers on Chapter one!!**

Thanks: Thank you to **Korat, Ryoko-onee, nuriko friend (Wow, what a compliment), Hana-chan (thanks), lilee (thanks fer always reviewing), golden-flame4 **and **Tashima**! Oh and thank you whoever sent me an e-mail regarding my story!! Sorri, I accidentally pressed delete on it after I replied! Anywayz… thanks soo much to everyone. Sorri about the wait, but I had an entire week of exams, and then projects and tests. Now I'm sick, but I'll write more soon. 

Willow's Heart-- The Uncovering 

~Tasuki's POV~

We got closer to the place where we would fight the Seiryuu and some impending doom is resting tightly on my shoulders. Something is wrong about this, but it's too late to turn back now. I have to save the one person I love. The deadly figures of the Seiryuu are getting closer as we ride. I just hope we get out of this fight with our lives and with Nuriko, hopefully.

----------------

Nakago ran his eyes over the approaching Suzaku seishi and smiled slowly. Soon his plan would be in action and he could destroy the Suzaku and their miko. They didn't have any idea what they were going to face in this battle. It was the battle to end all battles between the Seiryuu and Suzaku.

Tamahome was the first to reach the area as he swung off his stallion. "We are here. What do you want?" He demanded. His violet eyes bore into Nakago's cold blue ones. The Kutou general didn't reply as the other seishi rode up and took attacking positions. 

"Do not worry, Suzaku seishi. You will get what you want soon enough, now, coming to the matter of the fight. I say we have a one-on-one fight for now. Your chosen against mine. Are we in agreement?" Nakago smiled slyly.

"What's the catch, you bastard?" Tasuki asked.

"No catch. If my chosen proves to be invincible against all of your chosen ones, you can use more than one, we will come to our agreement of calling the god and a certain prize is at stake here." Nakago's blue eyes flashed. "If we win, I get to keep the prize and you relinquish your position to call Suzaku."

"And if we win?" Tamahome was careful in searching Nakago for any signs of betrayal to his own word. He found none surprisingly. 

"If you win, you can have your lost seishi back because without him, you cannot call Suzaku anyways." 

"You have Nuriko! Where is he?" Miaka cried. "Where is he? If you've hurt him…" She was cut off mid-sentence by a voice like a knife.

"You'll what, little miko? You cannot hurt me." The blonde general stood there with an air of arrogance. He caught Tamahome's glare and returned it with a cold look of his own. Suddenly, Tamahome charged at Nakago, but before any of the Seiryuu seishi could move to protect their leader, a blur of black knocked Tamahome to the side. The fallen seishi looked up with blood trickling from his mouth at the power that was used to knock him aside.

"You can't hurt him." A strangely familiar voice floated to all their ears. The Suzaku all looked up and they met the image of their lost seishi. 

"Nuriko!" Miaka ran towards her friend, not caring about how he had just acted or the way he was blazing with an undeniable blue aura. 

"Silence, little girl. You people tried to attack Nakago-sama and for that you will… pay!" Nuriko lowered his right arm until it was parallel to the ground and a blue ball of chi blasted towards Miaka. In Miaka's haste to get to Nuriko, she had no time to turn back. She closed her eyes tightly praying for all of this to be just a dream until she realized she was standing in a different area. Tasuki stood beside her. He had used his speed to get the miko out of harm's way.

"Tasuki-kun, no da, Nuriko is… different. He is radiating Seiryuu power, no da!" Chichiri called to his friend. "Just look at him, Miaka! He is not our Nuriko, no da!" Miaka stared at the violet-haired seishi. Everything was the same, except for the dark eyeliner around his rose eyes and the redness of his lips. That, and the fact that he was wearing complete black and had a blue, visible aura.

"He can't be Nuriko then. He must be a fake!" Miaka was distraught. 

"No, he is real. Now, about the fight… choose your first chosen." Nakago smiled as Nuriko fell back and took his position close to him.

"I'll do it." Hotohori stepped forward. "I can beat any of you Seiryuu seishi." 

"Alright then. Nuriko, now's your chance to prove yourself." Nakago leaned close to the violet-haired seishi. "Show me what you can do. Crush them."

"Gladly, Nakago-sama." Everyone's eyes were wide as Nuriko turned his head and caught Nakago's lips in a bruising kiss. "Let us begin shall we." He stepped forward to meet Hotohori's challenge. "No one will hurt Nakago-sama without going through me first." He drew his sword and flipped it into the air before catching it again by the handle. His ease and precision with the sword made his true identity be questioned.

"No, I know you are not Nuriko. He was never that good with a sword." Hotohori drew his sword.

"Right, one rule only. No interference by your **friends**." Nuriko practically spat the word from his mouth. "Anything else is legal."

The fight started. Swords clanged and bodies switched position as the battle went on. Suddenly, Nuriko dropped his sword and neatly dodged each of Hotohori's attacks. _He's toying with me._ Hotohori thought. _This cannot be Nuriko. He is not, he cannot. He is too cold, too indifferent, and too different._ His mind was sidetracked and the next thing he saw was a tree trunk heading straight for his body. The emperor tried his best to dodge it, but a branch caught his left arm, ripping a large wound through it. This was it; it had to be Nuriko. There was no other explanation to the lithe body there holding a large tree with his arms and the empty hole beside him. Nobody had strength like that except for Nuriko. 

"This can't be happening." Hotohori winced as he got up. This wasn't the Nuriko he had known, the one he had fallen in love with, or the one he had broken the heart of. He was a shell of the former Nuriko or some strong magic. "I won't believe it." The emperor pointed his sword hesitantly at the smirking rose-eyed seishi before charging.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oooh! Cliffhanger! Even I don't know wut's gonna happen next! God, I am so sorri about the long wait. It's been forever, but I'm back! I'm too lazy because right now, I'm writing this with a really bad cold in my system! Thanks for sticking around ppl! Luv you all!! Realli! R&R to appreciate! I eat reviews for lunch! ^. ~

~Nuriko no Tenshi~


	8. The Extraordinary

**Warnings and Disclaimers on Chapter one!!**

Thanks: Thanks you to **korry-chan (Dun worry, the pairing isn't permanent), lilee (Such a long review! And yes, I know which scene u r talking about, but I dun usually write straight pairs. *guilty*) **and** Ryoko-onee (LOL! I dun think it deserves this much excitement) **because all of you reviewed and totally made my day even when I feel sick and I dun have a voice. Thank God that having no voice does not cripple your hands! This is fer everyone who didn't think I wuz gonna update… and especially for lilee with the long reviews! R&R pleez!

Willow's Heart-- The Extraordinary 

Nuriko stood coolly in place as he saw the dark-haired emperor charge at him. Something backlashed in his mind suddenly and the tree was carelessly dropped in front of him, effectively stopping Hotohori and leaving Nuriko holding his head in his hands. An image came crashing into his confused mind. Shadows of people and voices flew across his senses.

"No! Stop! It's hurting me!" Beneath his clothing, the death sign shone dangerously bathing Nuriko in blue light. Nakago quickly realized what was happening and stepped quickly to his lover's side. The younger boy was trembling and his eyes were unfocused. "Nakago? Help me please." The general tilted Nuriko's head upwards and breathed. Visible blue light flowed from his mouth to the open lips of the smaller seishi. His breathing slowed and his body stopped shaking. That simple moment of the spell failing worried Nakago more than he thought he would. The other Seiryuu seishi watched with eyes wide. Did Nakago just realize what he had done? That blue light from his mouth was his own life force. Why was he giving that to the former Suzaku seishi? 

_I would lose him. _This thought raced through Nakago's mind repeatedly. He didn't even process what he had just done. _I am starting to feel for him._ He glanced at Nuriko who was sheltered carefully in his arms. 

"Let go of him!" The Suzaku no Miko's words cut through his thoughts like a sharp knife. "Leave him alone!" 

"Are you alright?" He caught Nuriko's gaze. Those rose eyes burned into him. _I cannot start feeling this way._ But then, the younger seishi smiled and all else was gone from his mind. Nuriko lifted his head and kissed him lightly. Something was different about his kiss. It was lighter and somehow meant more to Nakago than any other passion-induced kiss.

"I'm fine. Thank you." Nuriko whispered and stood. "Go back. I don't want to see you get hurt." When the general didn't move Nuriko walked up to him and kissed him again before shoving the general out of harm's way. "Go!" He beckoned and Nakago nodded before taking his place as a spectator.

-------------

~Nuriko's POV~

I don't know what happened in my mind, but it hurt so much. All I remember is blinding pain and voices screaming in my head before I nearly collapsed. Then I heard something else: a softer voice, deep and somehow worried. It cut through the screaming and gave me peace. I would recognize that voice from anywhere. Nakago. He was worried about me, but why did I suddenly feel him in my head. He stopped the hurt as soon as I started to hear him.

_I would lose him. I am starting to feel for him. _I feel a different emotion running through me. Could I feel the same way? I do not know. It all feels so new, but then the little girl's voice broke through my thoughts and brought my attention to Nakago's real voice. 

"Are you alright?" I nodded lightly, but I didn't pay attention to his reaction. All I heard was _I cannot start feeling this way._ I don't understand. Why am I feeling this way? Why is he so scared and worried? It's all for me. All his emotions are bared to me. I can hear him in my mind. I smiled. I started to understand. We were connected when he helped me with my pain with… his own life force. I fully understand now. He cared enough to save me.

"I'm fine. Thank you." I whispered adoringly before I left the comfort of his arms. "Go back. I don't want to see you get hurt." He didn't move so I kissed him and lightly shoved him out of the way. "Go!" I was slightly losing my patience. I didn't want to see him get hurt at all. I was going to protect him with my life. 

I quickly jumped over the tree that I had dropped in my moment of pain to face the dark-haired Suzaku seishi again. Sword in hand, I flashed the kanji of death in the sun.  "This is what will happen to you, Suzaku seishi, so I suggest you give it up."

He charged towards me once again and our swords met. He was having trouble I could tell because of my superhuman strength. I parried every blow he delivered and he dodged many of my graceful slashes, but the wound I had given him earlier was slowing him down. 

_Please be careful, koi._ I smiled at that. Nakago had no idea I had heard his thoughts. I had to do this for him then. I had to win. I caught the Suzaku seishi off guard and gave him a stab through the shoulder. 

"I could kill you." My sword lay dangerously close to his throat. 

"That's enough! We withdraw Hotohori!" I looked up and saw the grim face on the healer's face. I nodded and backed off. 

"Who's next?" I smirked at their worried glances towards their fallen seishi. The healer was using his powers and the wound closed. Then I met golden eyes like a wolf's. The bandit. The rough-mouthed bandit was staring at me with a mixture of emotions. "How about it, bandit? Are you brave enough to stand against me?"

-------------

~Tasuki's POV~

I couldn't fight him. I just couldn't fight him. How did he expect me to hurt him in any way? His cold rose eyes, which held so much life and emotion before, burned into me. I had to do it. I heard Miaka sob behind me. She didn't understand why this was happening either. I made up my mind. No matter what I felt for my former fellow seishi, I had to fight him. Maybe, just maybe, I would get him back this way. I had to try.

I will fight him.

~~~~~~~~~

Did I just write that? I just wrote a slight romance between Nuri-chan and Nakago. Yikes! Well, I just had to. It just came to me and it would be an interesting storyline. Just say that Nuriko fell under some kind of spell. Dun care wut kind. He just did. Nakago has feelings to and who can resist Nuri-chan!! R&R peeps! Cause I luv you all! J

~Nuriko no Tenshi~


	9. The Revealing

**Warnings and Disclaimers on Chapter one!!**

Thanks: Thank you so muchee to **Shamanic Nuriko, korry-chan, Ryoko-onee, Eiri-faerie, lilee, kittykat, Rei-chan (Yikes, I have to keep Nakago away from you!), **and **kawaii tenchi (It's alright! She explained it all to me, but I can't give away her username: she got to me first) **for all your support and I'm sorri this took so long!!! I had exams and now I'm waiting for report cards, then Fanfiction.net had to go and upgrade, then not fully be ready by the supposed date! Anyways, I finished this chapter and I'm working on the next chapter as we speak. I'll get it out ASAP because I have extracurricular stuff later! Have fun reading and R&R!

Willow's Heart-- The Revealing 

Tasuki stepped forward baring his fangs and his tessen. Nuriko's lips curled into a smile that was not very pleasant and once again flipped his sword into the air, catching it before its tip hit the ground. The death-marked seishi tilted his head in an impish manner that made Tasuki wince. It was just like how Nuriko, the Nuriko he loved, always acted like.

"I don't suppose you feel like attacking soon, bandit." Nuriko asked, still with his head tilted. Tasuki met the dull rose eyes, golden eyes blazing before coming closer to the other seishi. "Trying to intimidate me? It's not going to work."

"Rekka Shinen!" Flames flew suddenly from the tessen and straight towards Nuriko. The violet-haired seishi went into a controlled spin to avoid the heat and came up a few feet away from the Reikakuzan bandit. Tasuki used his fist to throw Nuriko to the ground. The blow knocked the sword from the lithe seishi's grasp. The bandit threw the fallen sword far away and turned to his 'enemy' again.

"Nuriko, try to remember who you really are!" Tasuki yelled as the fallen seishi got up. "You are a Suzaku seishi! Try to remember, please."

Nuriko's arm lashed out and caught Tasuki in the face. "I am of the Seiryuu! Don't waste your breath trying to sway me!" He spun a harsh kick into Tasuki's stomach. The bandit stumbled backwards, but got a proper hold on his tessen again. He slashed it at his former fellow seishi and caught him in the face. Shadows fell over his face.

Nuriko's aura flared blue and he slowly lifted his head. A drop of red fell onto the dusty ground, staining it, tainting it. A long gash fell across the violet-haired seishi's pale cheek. It started directly under the beauty mark under one rose eye and blood dripped down to his chin. His eyes seemed to change colors, turning an eerie blue that made Tasuki feel bitter cold inside.

"No! You are of the Suzaku Shichi Seishi." Tasuki's breaths came out hard and hoarse. "We all need you. You are here to protect Miaka, the Suzaku no Miko. Please." The last word came out sounding desperate. He truly did not wish to fight Nuriko. This was someone he loved, someone he cared for. His companion, his comrade, his friend. He could not give up on him. Nuriko looked up at those words as though he was confused. 

_He speaks so confidently, with such conviction, but no, Nakago… I need to be with him… Why does this hurt so much? _Nuriko grimaced and stood up straight. He used his thumb to wipe the blood of his cheek. He looked between the two. Suzaku and Seiryuu.

_Koi, I don't want to lose you. Not after everything we've been through. _Nakago's voice echoed through Nuriko's head full of compassion and worry. Nuriko smiled kindly, as if he found something important, confusing Tasuki. _I need you by my side. _Came the voice again from Nakago. 

"You remember! Nuriko… don't smile like that and say that you don't remember." Nuriko stood straight and met Nakago's eyes. Fear and anxiety hid behind the blue eyes in the general's face. The rose eyes turned to the Suzaku seishi. He started to walk towards them.

_Nuriko. No, please. _Nuriko suddenly turned and ran to Nakago. He kissed him softly and then Nakago felt something empowering flowing into him. He immediately recognized it as Nuriko's life force. Then he looked down into the rose eyes.

_Nakago. Can you hear me?_ Nakago's head shot up. _I feel you in my head too, koi. Just let me go to them. With our connection, I can tell you the perfect time to attack. I'll always be here for you, so don't worry yourself so._ Nakago smiled.

Then you will forgive me if I pretend to know that your Seiryuu seishi powers are gone now. 

_Yes, my love. I will be in touch. I forgive you. _Nuriko said in advance before he felt the slightly powered down chi ball slam into him. _I love you. _He hit the ground harder than he expected.

"Nuriko!" Miaka screamed. Tasuki sped toward the fallen seishi and picked up the limp figure. "Is he okay, Tasuki-kun?"

"Hai!" Tasuki was relieved to find Nuriko's pulse and breathing coming regularly. Turning to Nakago, Tasuki snarled dangerously. "If anything had happened to him, you would pay dearly." Nakago did nothing, but stare coolly at the bandit's flamed eyes. 

"He means nothing to me anymore. He has gotten past my spell so he is dispensable." Nakago brushed the entire thing off. Tasuki turned a nasty glare towards the general, but he got distracted as Nuriko shifted on the ground. The figure moaned as if in slight pain. _I hope I toned that chi ball down enough so I did not hurt him. _Mitsukake knelt down beside the violet-haired seishi and stretched out his powers. 

"He seems fine, Tasuki-kun." They all saw the bandit relax physically before he realized his own wounds from the battle with Nuriko. The healer once again had to check over another warrior. "You have a broken rib. I'll heal it here." Nakago looked at the scene with a bit of amusement. Had the Suzaku not realized where they were and whom they were with? 

"Nakago-sama, we can attack now. Destroy them while they are still weak, ne?" Soi stood poised, lightning crackling and sparkling around her blue aura. Nakago stopped her with a wave of his hand. "Nani? Nakago, what is wrong?"

"This is not how I wanted things. They are not weak, just empowered by anger towards me. It is too dangerous to fight them now. I cannot lose any more seishi." Nakago gazed at Soi with a flat expression and saw her nod. Nakago walked into the dark of the forest, out of sight. _Keep safe, Nuriko._

"This is not over Suzaku seishi!" Suboshi turned angrily and followed their leader. The others turned briskly as well, not caring to give a look back. The Suzaku seishi just sighed in relief unconsciously, tuning their attention back to their injured seishi.

"We need to get Nuriko back to the palace!" Tasuki lifted the older boy into his arms and put him in the carriage along with Miaka. "Take care of him, Miaka." Tasuki brushed a lock of violet hair away from Nuriko's pale face. Miaka saw the care and love he felt for the other seishi in that simple motion and put her arms around Tasuki in a tight hug. 

"I'll take care of him, Tasuki-kun." Tasuki looked up at her gratefully and turned to get on his horse. 

_I'll tell him when he gets well. I have to. _Tasuki mounted his horse and immediately the horse evaded him and knocked him over. "Ah ya stupid animal! Let me on!" He kept trying to mount. Chichiri smiled for real under his mask. He knew that the horse was putting some of the old Tasuki back in him after the recent tense situation. This horse was breaking the ice on the tenseness of the situation and for that, Chichiri was grateful. A loud sound made the mage focus on a struggling Tasuki who at the moment was hanging on for dear life as the horse tried to dismount him. 

_At least he got on. _Chichiri pulled his white horse beside the misbehaving horse and started to stroke its muzzle. It calmed down suddenly and Tasuki could get his bearings.

"Let us leave this place." Hotohori's imperial voice made them all nod and head off into the horizon.

------------

~Hotohori's POV~

I do not want to admit this, but I was afraid to lose him. When he was attacking me with skills he never had before, I did not truly want to hurt him. He gave me no choice because we are Suzaku seishi first and our relationship, though over, comes last. I do care for you, but for my country, for my people, I must follow what is expected of me. Just looking at the back of the carriage as we head back to the palace leaves me with an aching pain in my chest. 

"Nuriko…" I whisper and find myself drawing closer to the side of the moving carriage. Miaka lifted the silk curtains and I saw Nuriko inside, just lying on the seating area, his head on Miaka's lap. "We could not prevent this from happening, ne, Miaka? He has been hurt deeply." Miaka looked up at me with questioning eyes, but then they softened and she nodded. 

"He will need to recover from this Hotohori. We all need a good rest. It's been a long day." She smiled and I was slightly comforted. No one could see Miaka's smile and not be changed emotionally, if even just a bit. "I'll take care of him. He just needs to sleep." I watched the silk slide back into place and quickened the pace of my horse. 

"What happened 'tween you and Nuriko?" I turned and found myself beside Tasuki. His golden eyes were scrutinizing, burning into mine own. "What happened?" He said it again with more force.

"Nothing happened. I told you, the monster said that to distract us. It then escaped, thus proving my point. What makes you think differently?" Tasuki looked forward and sighed, suddenly looking like a young child rather than a tough mountain bandit.

"Just a feeling, but I guess you make sense. I'm sorry bout the whole thing. I just jump ta conclusions, is all." He started to focus on the road once again and I felt myself feeling guilty. It was my fault that Nuriko ran into the gardens. It was because I had broken his heart without really wanting to, but hurting him more than I wanted to with my anxiousness and words. Now I have a bad feeling as I take one glance backwards at the carriage. Something does not seem right about this. Nakago had given in too easily and why had it been Tasuki to bring him back. 

My eyes snap open wide. Tasuki loves Nuriko. I realize it now. Tasuki may always be teasing Nuriko, but he is usually as careful as he can be and the way he worries now can only point to the fact that Tasuki cares deeply for Nuriko. Will I lose him? What if I want him back? How am I going to look Nuriko in the eyes ever again? I am so sorry, Nuri-chan.

------------

~Normal POV~ (back in the Seiryuu stronghold)

"Nakago! Why did you let them off so easily?" Suboshi gave a sigh of exasperation at his completely silent leader. He turned to his aniki and Amiboshi met his eyes and just shrugged. "Nakago! Why won't you say anything?"

_Something's wrong with Nakago-sama. Now we just have to figure out what it is. _Soi sidled up to the blonde-haired general and started to reach her hands towards his shoulders to massage them. Nakago felt the light pressure and briskly walked away. Soi frowned and in a silent rage, went to her quarters. Tomo sat in a nearby chair and started to file his nails.

"Nakago-sama misses the brat." Suboshi turned to the painted seishi in surprise. "It's obvious." Tomo met Suboshi's eyes. "Can you not see it? The chi ball he sent at the Suzaku seishi was not as powerful as he is capable of. Something is happening and we need to find out what Nakago's plan is." Amiboshi gripped his flute tighter and nodded stiffly. A long silence stretched for the Seiryuu seishi. 

"Would someone please take Ashitare outside where he won't mess up the woodwork!" Tomo got up and left. The twins looked at each other and started to laugh. That was more like normal: a pissy Tomo! Then they glanced at Ashitare who was at the moment chewing on a chair leg.

"You or I, aniki?" 

~~~~~~~~

Oki, sorri this chapter took so long, but I had final exams, very important. I could get a gift if I get high marks. Anyways, now I'll try to finish more chapters since it is summer holidays. The more romance between Nakago and Nuri-chan was just a suggestion from one of my friends when I brought the story to school. It's just for her. He's still under a spell, remember. OK! If you have any suggestions pleez share, but no big flames. I don't have a fire extinguisher in hand. Once again, I might be slow, but this story will never be abandoned (it's in my profile). So R&R and I realli appreciate all support and comments! BiBi! 

~Nuriko no Tenshi~


	10. The Awakening

**Warnings and Disclaimers on Chapter one!!**

**Thanks: **Thank you to **Neko-chan **and **Chibi Leelee Milo **who read this especially after all the problems that fanifiction.net has been having! I am very grateful that you all still enjoy my story!

NOTE!!! This changed a bit… just Nuriko's dream (Thanks to **AniDragon, aka Riona-chan** for pointing that out! You're the best!)

Willow's Heart-- The Awakening 

Hotohori lead the way in through the gates of the palace. The guards and concubines bowed and curtsied to him. The grooms guided the horses back to their paddocks after the riders had dismounted. Miaka stepped out of the carriage slowly, her face downcast before Tamahome ducked inside the carriage, taking Nuriko into his arms. Everyone was quiet and even the servants were silent, just doing what needed to be done to make the emperor, seishi, and miko comfortable. Tasuki walked over to Tamahome's side and took the unconscious seishi from his arms. The bandit's golden eyes spoke volumes and Tamahome immediately relinquished his hold to comfort Miaka.

"We really should get him inside, Tasuki-kun, no da. He needs to rest and replenish his energy. I will go to the kitchen to get some food, no da." Chichiri brought his concerns to Tasuki's attention. The bandit nodded and followed a servant into the palace. Once getting to the room, he placed Nuriko down gently on the bed, making sure that the lithe seishi would not be sleeping on his own braid.

"Nuri-chan." Tasuki sighed and pulled up the stool from the vanity to sit by Nuriko's bedside. Nuriko shifted and moaned in his sleep, perfect brow setting into a slight 'v'. "Nuriko? Please wake up." As if the willow-marked seishi had heard the bandit, rose eyes suddenly came into focus. 

"Nakago?" He asked of the blurry figure, still feeling quite unstable and unfocused. His hoarse voice was mistaken for confusion.

"No, it's me, Tasuki." The rose eyes snapped wide open and he sat up in the bed. "Relax, Nuriko!" Tasuki placed a gentle hand on his comrade's shoulder. "Please, rest, ne… you need ta recover from wut happened ta ya." Nuriko just nodded, remembering the reason why he was with the Suzaku seishi. He couldn't resist meeting the golden eyes that were full of concern for him. Their eyes seemed to lock together until Nuriko saw something in the pool of gold that frightened him. Tasuki cared for him as more than a friend. Well, cared for the Suzaku Nuriko, but he wasn't that Nuriko. However, he could use this to his advantage… it was really too bad that the bandit wore his heart on his sleeve. 

"Ne, Tasuki-kun, stay with me?" He turned his rose eyes upwards to meet the golden ones, feigning pain and self-loathing to gather the sympathy factor from the golden bandit. Nuriko noticed the faint, barely controlled blush that rose in Tasuki's cheeks and bit off the urge to laugh. "Please, Gen-chan… just hold me." _Where did that come from?_ Nuriko was slightly alarmed when he heard the name Gen-chan come out of his mouth, but played along, keeping his eyes set and expressions proper. He tried again to reach the seemingly frozen bandit. "N…never mind, Tasuki. You can go now. I need to rest." Nuriko shifted his body on the bed and turned his back to the bandit. He knew that the owner of those golden eyes could not stay frozen in that chair forever, but he was still shocked when he felt another weight on the mattress and a strong arm wrapped along his torso. Nuriko slid backwards and didn't know why, but delighted in the feel of the warm body pressed into his back. "Thank you, Gen-chan." Nuriko fell into a deep sleep followed by Tasuki's own slumber for the feel of having Nuriko in his arms was comforting… and slightly wrecking havoc on his nerves. He was so glad that Nuriko was back.

******

~Nuriko's Dream~

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"Listening to the wind through the willow tree." He smiled at the scruffy bandit whose flame red hair contrasted intensely with the green around him. "I'm just enjoying some peace away from the palace."_

_"Maybe I shouldn't bother ya then." Tasuki's head almost disappeared behind the shower of leaves._

_"Ne, Tasuki-chan, stay with me. It's nice to have someone to talk to." He motioned to the spot beside him before meeting endless pools of gold. "We can stay here for a while." Tasuki entered into the space and found himself suddenly very comfortable. The bandit looked down at him and smiled, one fang pointing over his lower lip. This caused him to laugh, his eyes sparkling with true joy, one that Tasuki had not really seen before. He turned to Tasuki and motioned for the bandit to sit beside him again and this time, the bandit sat, resting one arm on a raised knee._

_"You didn' say much at dinner. Ya 'kay? You dun seem like yerself." Tasuki glanced at him and saw the rose eyes glaze over in sadness. Uncomfortable silence graced them with its presence._

_"What happens after this?" Tasuki's eyes snapped wide at his question._

_"I dunno. I'll probably go back ta Kouji and the others. Miaka and Tamahome will go back to her world. Hotohori will continue to be emperor. What didja think would happen?"_

_"Me, Tasuki. What will I do?"_

_"The palace…" His eyes closed painfully at Tasuki's words._

_"No, Tasuki-chan, my place is not here. Now that I'm… who I am, I do not belong here. Everyone else has a place. After this thing is over and Miaka and Tamahome leave for their world, I cannot very well stay in the seraglio as a man. You all have your worlds to go back to, but this life is the only I have known and then I am lost."_

_"Nuriko…" Tasuki's attention was drawn to his profile. A beautiful, but sad face against a backdrop of weeping willow branches caused Tasuki to lose all proper brain functions for a minute. "Beautiful."_

_He turned at his companion's voice. "Tasuki?" He was slightly alarmed with Tasuki's statement. _

_"Oh, dun mind me. It's just that willow suits you perfectly." His rose eyes turned to the bandit's eyes. "Like I said, beautiful." He felt his cheeks grow red and was grateful for the slight darkness that came with the dome of the willow. That was not something that Tasuki normally would say to him… never!_

_"Tasuki-chan…" The special moment was broken by the first blasts of the Star Festival fireworks.     _

******

Rose eyes snapped open in alarm and a blush immediately spread across the pale skin. He found his head cradled on Tasuki's chest, hands resting at the bandit's sides. Tasuki's arms were firmly wrapped around his torso.

"You're not a messy sleeper after all."  He whispered and wondered at his quiet proclamation. Suddenly, Tasuki gave a slight snore and turned towards the edge of the bed, bringing Nuriko with him and ended up dumping Nuriko rather clumsily onto the floor. "Itai!" He hissed under his breath. "Guess I was wrong." He lifted himself off the floor and righted himself. He glanced down and was transfixed by the golden bandit's face. He smiled despite himself and then remembered why he was here. _Nakago… I feel for him… but then, what is this feeling I have for this uncouth bandit? What's happening to me? That dream must have something to do with all this._ Tasuki shifted and ended up with his long limbs spread out wildly. Nuriko had to suppress a giggle and had the sudden urge to cover the bandit with the silken covers that had just recently fallen to the floor along with the violet-haired seishi. He tried to shake the feeling, but ended up just shaking his head and carefully pulled the sheets over Tasuki. _It's probably nothing. He apparently has feelings for this Suzaku Nuriko I think I used to be. Luckily, I get all the important pieces of the puzzle just when I need them. However, some are more confusing, like this bandit and whatever past we supposedly had. _Nuriko smiled emptily and turned for the door. _I should explore my surroundings for Nakago._ __

"Nuri-chan?" The rose-eyed seishi froze and turned cautiously. "Nuri-chan? I… why are you gone? I still need to tell you how I feel!" 

_He talks in his sleep. Interesting and highly useful._ He continued to listen.

"What have they done to you? You used to be so gentle, kind, and beautiful. Now, you are still beautiful, but all your kindness has disappeared! Come back to me, Nuri-chan. I need you here even if you don't feel the same."

"I do feel the same." Nuriko's eyes widened at his own response and he bit his lower lip. What in the world of the four gods what he thinking when he said that? He left the room in a hurry, going unconsciously to the palace gardens.

******

Hotohori walked through the cherry blossom trees pondering on the events of the day. His ashen brown hair was put in that low, flowing ponytail tied with a blood red ribbon. He snapped off a branch of a particularly tall cherry blossom tree, loving the lightly perfumed smell of the blossoms wafting through the air. He had just talked with Chiriko and Chichiri. Both of them thought that Nakago would make another move, but they didn't know when. Sometimes he just wanted to be free of all the troubles of being the emperor. If he wasn't an emperor, he would never have had to break up with Nuriko and he would have never had to see Nuriko in Seiryuu's possession with his coldness and dangerous accuracy. He still cared for Nuriko and hated himself for their brief, but inappropriate harsh words.

He didn't hear the silent steps of a certain violet-haired seishi behind him.

**

Nuriko spotted sight of the emperor that had fought him at the Yami Fields, Hotohori. He got a painful flashback as soon as he laid eyes on the emperor in his fancy palace clothes. 

******

~Nuriko's flashback~

"Hotohori-sama, do you truly love me?" He asked of the emperor who was lying beside him on the silk-covered bed.

_"Do not use the 'sama' phrase, Nuriko. We are not strangers, nor am I your superior. I do love you." He propped himself up on his elbows to gaze fondly at Hotohori's face._

_"Say it again." Hotohori glanced up at him with questioning eyes._

_"Do not use the 'sama' phrase…"_

_"No, not that." He slapped the emperor lightly on his arm. "You know what I mean." He felt his face turn into a pout. Hotohori smiled and pulled him down for a kiss._

_"I'll always love you."_

**

~Nuriko's second flashback~

_"Hotohori-sama? You wanted to speak with me?" He walked tenderly into Hotohori's room and watched his lover turn. _

"I… I don't think this will work out between you… and me. I need someone who can give me an heir." He felt his heart go cold and his face become stunned.

_"What do you mean, Hotohori-sama?" He asked of the emperor, not really want to think about it._

_"I mean that sleeping with you was fun, but that's all you'll ever mean to me!" Hotohori seemed serious. His expression was set and angry. _

"I… Is that all I've ever meant to you? Your toy! Someone whose emotions you can play around with? How could you? You knew how I feel about you and now you do this!" He felt betrayed and hurt. He didn't want to believe that any of the words that had come out of Hotohori's mouth was true. However, when it all sunk in, he was in terrible pain. He felt the beginnings of tears form in his eyes. "I trusted you with my heart, Hotohori. Can you not see that I am truly in love with you?" He added the last part softly while his heart was full of pain.

_"I would never be in love with something like you." That hurt him ultimately. A thing… that was all Hotohori thought of him. He was only worth enough to rate Hotohori's whore. He couldn't stop the tears and so let them flow, turning away in a flurry of violet hair, silky clothes, and diamond tears. _

******

"Heika-sama." Nuriko bowed to the emperor. 

Hotohori turned in surprise. "Nuriko-kun!" Nuriko put one hand on the bark of a cherry blossom tree and gave a small smile. "Are you feeling any better?"

Nuriko snorted. "Don't say that now. You hurt me, heika-sama, so don't pretend that you actually care. I trusted you and now you've lost my trust." The violet-haired seishi knew that he had shocked Hotohori and gave himself a secret smile. Let the emperor think that this Nuriko held him in contempt. Those flashbacks made even him hurt. 

"Nuri…"

"Don't! Don't say anything, heika-sama. Go find yourself a pretty concubine and have yourself an heir. You used to be my friend." Nuriko left it at that and turned to exit the garden.

"Nuriko, please listen to me. I am so sorry I hurt you. I did not mean to do this to you. It is my fault you were captured and it is my fault you were forced to become one of them. Can you not accept my apology? I've already lost you as a lover. I don't want to lose you as a friend as well." Hotohori looked almost desperate, his eyes begging for forgiveness. Nuriko didn't know what the Suzaku Nuriko would have done, but this man did not deserve forgiveness.

"Apology not accepted, heika-sama."

~~~~~~~

Oki! Did ya like?? Finished this chapter… I'm so happy! Just a note, but I am not really playing along with the order of how things should be. Amiboshi is still here and they already had the Star Festival… I kno it's realli strange, but it works better with the story! I'll try to find the time to work on the next chapter and I'll get it up ASAP! R&R my friends!   

~Nuriko no Tenshi~


	11. The Confrontation

**Warnings and Disclaimers on Chapter one!!**

Thanks: I really want to thank **Shamanic Nuriko **and **Chibi Leelee Milo **for your reviews!! Luv y'all and pleez continue to review! Oh and the last chapter, the italics are screwed in Nuriko's flashbacks! Sorri!! I felt like rewriting just a little part of this because it made it flow better!

Willow's Heart-- The Confrontation 

"Apology not accepted, heika-sama."

"Nuriko, please. You know yourself that I have so much to prove as an emperor. I have certain priorities." Hotohori pleaded. Nuriko turned away from the emperor and felt sadness overcome him. This was affecting him more than he thought it would. He knew that it was some feeling he had had for this man in the past that caused him to become weak. "Nuri-chan…"

"Don't… Don't call me that!" His emotions took over. "You have no idea what you put me through! This has been your life, trapped, but still surrounded with people who accept you and are loyal to you! You do not truly feel lonely under these circumstances! I, on the other hand, have only been truly accepted by a select few. Even my fellow Suzaku warriors do not feel comfortable around me. I'm just the perverted cross dresser that everyone gets to hate and tease. Well, I'm tired of it!" _Where did all that come from?_

"I…I didn't know you felt that way." Hotohori grimaced at the sudden outburst from his former lover.

"I have nothing to do with you, except that we are both bound to that one fate of being seishi here to protect our miko." Nuriko's right hand clasped his left forearm and started a smooth rubbing motion to calm himself. "The only one who treats me like a person is Tasuki and Miaka." He said softly and started to walk out of the gardens. Hotohori could only look on, his emotions in chaos. 

******

"Nuriko-kun, you look a little pale, no da. Is everything alright?" Nuriko glanced up at the blue-haired monk, and then remembered who he was.

"Chichiri-san, thank you for your concern, but I am fine. I am just a little tired from the happenings of this day. I still cannot believe I was under Seiryuu control." Chichiri put a gentle hand on his fellow seishi's shoulder and gave a smile on that mask of his.

"Maybe I should give you an examination to make sure that there is nothing wrong."

"No!" Nuriko said a little too quickly. "I mean, no thank you. I would rather just rest it off. It's probably just exhaustion." Chichiri nodded, suspicion rising in his senses, but gave a final pat on Nuriko's back and walked away. "Too close." Nuriko leaned against the railing of the balcony outside his room. 

Nuriko-koi. A very soft, muffled mental voice came to him.

_Nakago-sama? Is that you? I completely forgot about our connection._ Nuriko opened his mind to the general, allowing him permission into the wave patterns of their exchange. _Everyone here is so strange. I know I know them and it's a good thing that I remember what I need to remember. This Nuriko before me was definitely one who attracted a lot of heartbreak. And with all this, I know my past self was here with them. Everything is too familiar for them for this Nuriko not to be real._

That was your past life. That life no longer exists because you were reborn into acceptance. That heartbreak was the thing that turned you to me.

_I would figure… it's very hard to live in his past. _Nuriko smiled at his lover's deep voice. His strenuous meetings with Tasuki and Hotohori were fading away with every word that came on the connection they shared.

"Nuriko!"

Hearing that voice, Nuriko sent a mental hug to the blonde general. _I'll talk later._

******

~Nakago's POV~ (Seiryuu stronghold - Nakago's quarters)

 I decided to contact Nuriko in his new surroundings. I still wondered if he was okay and if he was being treated properly. Even though the chi ball I sent at him earlier was weak, it was still powerful enough to knock him out. 

_Nuriko-koi. _I reached out to him, my mind only focusing on those rose eyes that had followed my every move with seduction.

_Nakago-sama?_ I felt him open up to me. _Is that you? _I smiled. _I completely forgot about our connection. _There was slight amusement in his voice as well as an unspoken apology. I could never be upset at him for long. _Everyone here is so strange. I know I know them and it's a good thing that I remember what I need to remember. This Nuriko before me was definitely the one who attracted a lot of heartbreak. _I did not know if I should be happy that Nuriko was getting bits and pieces of his memory back. What if he left me?

_That heartbreak was the thing that turned you to me. _I needed to make sure Nuriko would not leave me.

_I would figure._ That calmed my nerves. _It's very hard to live in his past._ I enjoyed the sound of his melodic voice through our connection. I missed touching him and feeling his body next to mine. He seemed about to say something, but I heard a loud noise from his side. I knew someone was calling him.

Suddenly, I felt familiar arms around me and though I knew that he was not really there, I smiled because I could mentally feel that he cared for me. However, I was surprised at the tender and innocent gesture of affection he bestowed on me, but I'm not complaining. _I'll talk later. _I heard him say this and then the connection was shut off. I sighed and opened the doors of my chambers. I would relax with a few books in the library.

******

~Normal POV~ (Konan palace)

Nuriko swiftly flung his braid over his shoulder and turned elegantly. "Hai… oh, Tasuki-kun. Ohayou! Did you sleep well?" Rose eyes found golden flame, as the bandit did not answer. "Ne, Tasuki-kun, daijoubu ka? Anything I can help with?" A blush rose on the golden skin of his comrade and a tight shake of the head was his only response. Nuriko glided gently to Tasuki's side. "Arigato gozaimasu, Gen-chan."

"Eh, for what?" Tasuki's voice finally came to him. 

"For staying with me last night. You were very kind." Nuriko carefully and softly placed a butterfly kiss on the bandit's cheek. His impulse to do this was just too strong. "You were always special to me, Gen-chan." He whispered before he swept away, like the leaves of the willow tree. _Am I starting to remember more, or do I truly care about this bandit. Tasuki, Genrou, unknown feelings, strange proclamations, but of the Suzaku… while I am with the Seiryuu. Nakago, trust, beginnings of… love, oh, and great sex. Then again, Tasuki and I have never even gone that far. However, getting closer to Tasuki may be the only way I can get to the core of the Suzaku to destroy them. The feeling of destroying Gen-chan seems unbearable… can't stop thinking about these things. Gen-chan and Nakago… so different, yet my feelings for them seem almost similar. Seiryuu-sama… help me get through this. _Nuriko slid down the wall outside his room and wrapped his arms around his legs, pulling them to his chest.

"Nuriko-san, is anything wrong, no da?" Nuriko's gaze shifted up as his rose eyes connected with the monk's mask-covered face. He shook his head and gave a small smile. "Are you sure you do not want me to do a quick check? It might do you some good, no da." 

"I shall be fine, Chichiri-kun. My mind is still quite confused at the events of this day, but I pray that a good night sleep will rid me of my worries." Nuriko smiled softly. In his mind, he knew that Chichiri was starting to suspect that something was wrong. "I should rest for a while. I shall see you probably at the noon meal." Nuriko stood, brushed himself off and gave Chichiri a slight bow before heading towards his quarters.

_There is something not quite right with Nuriko. Suzaku-sama, please protect us._ Chichiri turned and left.

Just around the far corner, a pair of rose eyes narrowed and glowed an eerie blue before settling back down into its owner's soul. _He's starting to suspect..._

"Nuriko-kun." The violet-haired seishi's heartbeat quickened as he turned his head, his back still firmly against the wall. "I have a message for you."

"Aa, Amiboshi-kun, do not scare me like that, please. I am having a hard enough time with the Suzaku and I do not need to be followed just to make my troubles worse." Amiboshi ran a hand through his sandy-blonde hair and stared at the beautiful young man before him. 

"Now I know what he sees in you." Nuriko looked as if he was about to say something, but a swift hand from the younger seishi stopped him. "While you were with us in such a short period of time, I hated you because of how you just seemed to take over, then I started to respect you because of the way you handle Nakago…" He looked up and saw the Nuriko had a wicked gleam in his eyes. "No! Not that kind of handling!" Amiboshi's face went red and then he went back to his normal coloring when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. The elder of the twins met the wide rose eyes and he smiled softly. "I then admired you for your fighting skills that seemed to come so naturally to you." Suddenly, he found himself in a room with Nuriko closing the windows and tightly locking the door and windows. _Transportation spell._ "A…and finally I even started to like you…" Nuriko was suddenly fairly close. "…But I am not sure if I like you as a friend or even as a brother." Nuriko's expression was calm and expressionless. 

"Ami-chan, these feelings of yours..." The younger seishi looked at his 'fellow' seishi and was startled at the suddenness of a new nickname. "You are not in love with me. You may love me, but you are not in love." Nuriko reached up and lightly caressed the younger seishi's face. Though he may be older, he was slightly shorter than Amiboshi.

"I am guessing that as well now. However, I do care for you." _I do not know what I feel._ The blonde seishi tried a small smile and thankfully, it succeeded. 

"Thank you, dear Ami-chan. I love the compliment, I truly do." Amiboshi smiled and handed the other seishi a plain white envelope. "Arigatou gozaimasu. We will talk soon, ne?" 

"You know it." The mood suddenly lightened up, but Amiboshi had to do one more thing before leaving. He quickly pulled the slightly smaller seishi to him and tilted his head before capturing the sweet lips in nothing short of a passionate kiss. "I just may fall in love with you." Amiboshi said when he pulled away and then he disappeared through the power of Seiryuu leaving a strangely happy Nuriko in the sunlit room, holding his fingers to his lips in wonder.

A sudden knocking at the door shook Nuriko from his wonder-filled daze. "Hai, who is it?"

"It's me, Tasuki. Is everything alright in there and why is your door locked?"

"I…I am just resting a bit." Nuriko lied as he swiftly and silently went to the door. He unlatched it and welcomed Tasuki in. He sat on the bed to discreetly place the envelope under the pillows. "I did not wish to be disturbed by someone barging into my room, so I latched it. Are you here to find me for some reason, Tasuki-kun?"

"Miaka just asked that you be at the noon meal." Nuriko nodded and got up. "I shall escort you." Nuriko widened his rose eyes at the strangely courteous bandit, but thought better than to question the younger man. He giggled when Tasuki held out his arm and the violet-haired seishi accepted it with just a hint of amusement. He found that Tasuki still wasn't moving from his spot. 

"Tasuki-kun?" Nuriko looked up and drowned in depths of gold. Looking away, he tried to catch his breath. "Let's go, shall we?" He said a little breathlessly.

What was he going to do?

~~~~~~~

Took so long to finish this chapter because of writer's block… and about the whole Amiboshi thing: I was thinking about having them have one night together, but then I decided against it because of their lack of time together and because Nuriko is not the kind of person to sleep around!! Maybe when he is detached… or will he ever be detached? Chapter too short *disappointment*! I'll try to do better next time. Review! Comments? Suggestions? Anything, but flames! Constructive criticism accepted! Thank you for reading! Luv ya!

~Nuriko no Tenshi~


	12. The Writing

**Warnings and Disclaimers on Chapter one!!**

Thanks: Thank you to **Chibi Leelee Milo (faithful reviewer of the summer! Arigatou!) **for reviewing the last chapter! Luv everyone! R&R and don't forget it! Oh, this part is a bit more sex-y than I planned for it to be… gomen ne!

Willow's Heart-- The Writing 

Tasuki's movements were a bit stiff even to him as he led the older seishi down the hall to the dining room. His thoughts about Nuriko had not gone away. The night he lay in his fellow seishi's bed, arms wrapped around Nuriko, he could not fall asleep for the longest time. Just holding him was something he had dreamed of doing for so long. He couldn't stop his mind in thinking about the person whose violet hair was currently flung lightly over the owner's shoulder with graceful felinity. His mouth went dry, but he continued to move. To Tasuki, it felt as if he was just moving with no thought or heart to it. All this time with Nuriko especially after all the events of yesterday… was it only yesterday that all these events ended? 

"Tasuki-kun? Tasuki, why aren't you moving? Everyone's starting to stare." The world glanced back at the golden eyes and the bandit managed a lopsided grin. He found his body stuck to the ground almost with Tamahome staring strangely at him. "Tasuki-kun," His attention was drawn to the rose petals of Nuriko's eyes. "Let's sit, shall we?" The stronger seishi led the bandit slowly to the table where he maneuvered the still seishi into a chair. Nuriko bowed an apology to everyone at the table before sitting back down. 

Hotohori sat at the head of the table and his eyes wandered intently on Nuriko. His eyes took in the violet clothes that were the shade of amethyst, slightly lighter than Nuriko's hair color. A simple silk scarf was tied around his waist, but what struck the emperor was the caring smile he bestowed upon the flame-haired bandit, as it seemed to be so much more. The emperor silently chided himself for the weakness of jealousy. _There is nothing between them and I can restore the love we shared._ Assurance was getting the emperor nowhere. Nuriko's gentle scan of the table caused their eyes to lock. The rose eyes went dull and cold, the smile sent Hotohori's way was bright, but never reached his eyes. _Nuriko…_

Mitsukake glanced up at the previously injured seishi and found himself surrounded by coldness in usually gentle eyes. He silently followed the line of sight and saw it directed at the emperor who quickly adverted his eyes from the icy stare. 

The whole dinner went on silently with the group except when Hotohori got more food from his servants and with the sound of Miaka eating. Nuriko picked at his food. He needed to reach Nakago again to talk with him. Maybe that would calm him. So many things were running through the violet-haired seishi: his feelings for Tasuki, his feelings for Nakago, the letter, and Amiboshi's kiss. However, the problem that was currently sitting at the head of the table, Hotohori, was the most confusing. His thoughts and actions were being fully mixed with the past and pain of the Nuriko before him. His mind reeled violently in his skull, as thoughts jumbled and jumped over each other in strong battles. The splitting headache was too much and Nuriko stood suddenly, his chair making a loud screech across the polished floors.

"Gomen nasai, minna-san. I am not feeling too well. I am going back to my room." Nuriko noticed Tasuki getting up and he shook his head, "No, Tasuki, stay here and eat. I'm just going to rest. I don't need any assistance getting to my room." He directed a sweet and unassuming smile at the fiery bandit before bowing to everyone and leaving. Tasuki watched his retreating back and settled back in his seat. There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Something is very wrong, no da." Miaka, who currently had her mouth full, faced Chichiri before swallowing.

"What do you mean, Chichiri? The food tastes great!" Tamahome hit her lightly on the back of her head.

"I meant about Nuriko-san, no da. He has been feeling like this since this morning and refuses to let me do a magical checkup on him, no da, just to make sure he is not still under Nakago's influence." The blue-haired monk got many confused stares except from Tasuki who was still staring at the large doors leading outside. "Tasuki-kun, what do you think, no da?" Tasuki's attention snapped back and his eyes cleared back to the shimmering gold of habit. 

"I didn't notice nothin' wrong wit' him," his accent suddenly getting thicker and deeper, "he seemed perf'tly fine ta me." Chichiri suspicions were being roused as each minute went by in the day. He would have to figure it all out before another seishi would be hurt by Nakago's actions.

*******

~Nuriko's POV~

I got back to my room and locked the door behind me. I had to read that letter before any maids invaded his privacy and decided to read it. I reached under my pillow and felt the roughness of the thick envelope. With the room full of the light of the sun, my fingers slowly peeled the seal off the flap and opened it. The letter lay in my hand taunting me to open it, so I did so, but carefully. A strange flash of blue light came from the letter and very familiar blue eyes came into view.

"By Seiryuu! Nakago!" I held a hand to my heart feeling the fast heartbeat underneath my clothes. He was looking down at me with a highly amused expression. "Don't look at me like that, Nakago! You nearly scared me to death." I calmed myself as he chuckled.

"That would not be the best way for a beautiful creature like you to die by." His deep voice brought me closure. In his voice, I was familiar. "Let me see you." I lifted my head and he bent down. I grinned at his intentions and swiftly dodged to the other side of the bed I was sitting on. "That's not very nice." He growled and a shiver went through my body. It was all such a comforting familiarity. He was looming over me, trying to look intimidating. That thing never did work on me.

"It's not very nice indeed." I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He fought for possession over the kiss and I gladly relinquished it to him after a while. "I missed you." I said to him with a soft inside tone once our lips separated.

"You don't know how much." He whispered into my ear before taking my earlobe and biting into it, making me yelp slightly then moan as he sucked on it. I opened my mouth to say something, but he choked my words with another one of his passionate kisses. "Have they not been feeding you, or are you refusing to eat?" He asked as he ran his strong hands over my ribs. I gave a light, breathy laugh before placing my hands over his. He smiled at me and I kissed the corner of his mouth before settling on the pillows with a sigh.

"They've been feeding me… intensely, but not forcing. I just don't feel like eating." I waited for Nakago to do something strange, like scold me, but he just touched his callused hand to my cheek and started a gentle stroking motion. "What's with the letter, Nakago? You wanted to surprise me?"

"Something like that…" His blue eyes bore into mine before shifting to our entwined hands and back again. "Amiboshi didn't know what was in the letter either." I almost froze at the mention of Amiboshi's name, my eyes sparkling with fake amusement. He had kissed me after all. Would Nakago be something as trivial as jealous? "Were you thinking something, love? I didn't hear you. Open your mind to me." His kisses traveled down my neck to my chest. My breathing became harsher as a familiar rhythm was built up again. It was beautiful and it soothed me while giving me intense pleasure. I did as my lover asked. I opened a part of my mind to him: the part of me lost in a sea of pleasure and love.

******

~Normal POV~

Nuriko turned over and onto Nakago's chest. He dropped a light kiss onto his lover's chest before resting his head on the firm surface. They were bathing in the glow of the "morning after" even though it wasn't really the morning after. 

"By the gods! What if someone heard all that?" Nuriko's body snapped upwards with worry. Nakago pulled the younger man down again while massaging his back. 

"No one heard anything, Nuri-chan. I put a time spell on your room. What seems like a few hours to us are a few seconds out there, which means your friends are still eating." Nuriko eyed his satisfied lover warily, but then got up, much to the chagrin of the blonde man lying on the bed. Nuriko looked out at the pole holding up the corner of the roof outside. The shadow was still in the same place and Nakago was right. His worries firmly put to rest, Nuriko found his way back to the warmth of Nakago's arms. "You know, you could have told me about that spell to begin with."

"No," Nakago punctuated his words with a kiss, "time." kiss, "I just," kiss, "wanted," kiss, "you." Nuriko made a soft sound in the back of his throat that sounded something like purring as his lover rolled on top of him. Nakago set his lips against Nuriko's throat and felt the vibrations there. He lifted his head from the attention to the younger man under him. "I should leave now. Soi will be panicking about now." Nuriko's fine features twisted.

"Is that all you care about? I know Soi's always liked you, but I didn't expect you to like her back when I'm here. Am I just another thing to you?" Nuriko was just playing, but a few of those words struck a cord inside his heart. His eyes stung with warm tears. Nakago looked slightly alarmed. "K'so! I hate it here, Nakago. I keep having these feelings from my past that I cannot resist. Sometimes, I don't even know why these feelings come out." He wiped angrily at his eyes with the back of his hand to get rid of the tears. Nakago took the viciously scrubbing hand in his and gently kissed his lover's palm. Nuriko made a content sound and his eyes glazed over with seduction. The blonde general sucked on Nuriko's forefinger and watched intently as the violet-haired seishi started panting, a light blush showing immediately on the pale skin. He bit down hard and drew blood, hearing Nuriko's surprised cry, before sliding over his lover's body to kiss him. Nuriko tasted the coppery tone of his own blood on Nakago's lips and pulled him closer. Their activities began once again and they forgot about having to leave.

***

~An hour later~

Nakago slid on his clothing and typical armor before giving a gentle kiss to his beautiful lover. "I don't know why you insist on wearing that armor. It's a hell to take off when I need you." Nuriko, who was still nude in bed, threw his arm over his forehead. 

"Don't tempt me, Nuriko." Nakago growled and fastened his sword to his waist. 

"But it's my job, Nakago-sama. I do nothing, but serve you." Nuriko winked and started to laugh, but then his expression became almost solemn. "Thank you, Nakago. Thank you for coming here." 

"It was my pleasure, Nuriko." With those words, Nakago disappeared as quickly as he had come. Nuriko rolled over on his stomach and smiled to himself. This day wasn't as bad as he thought it might have been. He knew that the time spell had dissipated so he got dressed and headed out towards where his head told him was the river.

~~~~~~~

I have school now along with having to take the bus everyday and being on the yearbook staff. Especially on the Art and Lit part. It's just like my friend and we're in different schools too (Hey Yanagi no Tenshi!!). Anyways, all this means that I'll be really busy with homework and stuff. I will finish another chapter ASAP!!!! I promise cause I realli am getting into the feel of the story again. I'm sorry this part is short again. I hate myself for letting it be this way, but it ends right just there. Remember to R&R like you usually do… do you? Just R&R pleez and I'll keep going!

~Nuriko no Tenshi~


	13. The Reflection

**Warnings and Disclaimers on Chapter one!!**

Thanks: Thank you to **AniDragon, aka Riona-chan (twice! And redid the dream!)**,and **Chibi Leelee Milo** for your reviews! I appreciate them all so much! With school and projects, it's good to just sit down at the computer and just see people who enjoy what your imagination comes up with! Oh! AND SUPER THANKS TO **ANIDRAGON, AKA RIONA-CHAN** FOR YOUR **FANART!** Everyone! Go see it! The address is in the review section and don't forget to review!

## Willow's Heart-- The Reflection

This was it. This was the river that banked the large, beautiful willow tree in his dream. 

~Flashback~

_Listening…wind through…willow tree... I'm just enjoying…peace away from the palace… Ne, Tasuki-chan, stay with me. It's nice…someone to talk to… We…here for a while… What happens after this?_** Sadness**

_I dunno…back ta Kouji and the others…Miaka and Tamahome…back to her world. Hotohori…emperor. What didja think would happen?_

### Surprise 

_Me, Tasuki, what will I do?_

### Questioning

_The palace…_

**Confusion**

_No, Tasuki-chan, my place is not here. Everyone else has a place. You…have your worlds to go back to, but this life…only I have known…I am lost…_

### Hopelessness

_Beautiful…_

### Awe

_Tasuki?_

**Wonder**_ _

_Oh, dun mind me. It's just that willow suits you perfectly. Like I said, beautiful…_

### Passion

_Tasuki-chan…_

### Understanding

~End Flashback~

Nuriko slowly approached the gentle sweeps of the leaves in a ghostly waving. He weaved himself through the greenery and found himself muffled to the outside, hand resting softly against the rough bark of the willow. Was any part of his dream real? "What is my connection to him?"

"To who?" The voice startled Nuriko, the bark scratching his hand as he jumped slightly. 

"Chichiri-kun!" He saw the unique blue hair of the seishi. "What brings you out here?" 

"I was worried, no da. You were very distant today." Nuriko partially listened to the older seishi, running his fingers along the scratched skin on his hand. "I think I must insist, no da, that you take the magical check-up."

"No!" Chichiri glanced at the other suspiciously. "I mean, no," his voice calming. "I really don't believe that that is necessary. I do feel fine. I just wish to be alone right now."

"Gomen ne, no da, but I'm going to have to insist." Rose eyes widened in surprise as a red powder was thrust into his face, and closed when he fell unconscious to the grass-covered ground. "I'm just going to have a little look. Forgive me for intruding, no da, but I just have a bad feeling about this." Suzaku's red power stretched out from the monk and dove into the pathway of Nuriko's soul. 

Nuriko's soul room was dark. Loud echoes suddenly attacked Chichiri's ears. 

"You don't fit in here!" "I need you." "You don't know anything!" "Lead me to the light." "Do you love me?" "I can't breathe…" "Hold me, ne?" "It's hurting me!" "Please, stop!" "Who am I?"

### "Where do I belong?"

Emotions flowed into Chichiri's essence and it filled the room with an eerie light. Love. Hate. Confusion. Understanding. Pain. Betrayal. Acceptance. Compassion. Kindness. Mirth. Sadness. Depression. Life. Death. Hope. Desperation. Fear. Strength. Power. Control. Lust. Need. Want. Take. Give. LOVE. The light dispersed.

Looking down in the darkness, a violet thread once again floated through the ink blackness. He couldn't quite make out what other thread was intertwining with it so he called on Suzaku's light once again. He frowned. It was as he expected. A blue thread glowed strongly against the violet practically merging with Nuriko's soul. However, another very faint thread was reaching out to Nuriko, trying to pull him back from the Seiryuu blue thread. There was an essence around the thread, pulsing with compassion and sympathy…Tasuki. The bandit's very soul was trying to reach out to the violet thread and seemed to have an all-encompassing grasp. The orange-red thread was fading at times and stronger at others. Chichiri concluded that this Nuriko was still being controlled. Tasuki was trying to get through unintentionally, but it was helping either way. It was Nuriko, but it wasn't. He didn't believe even he was making sense to himself. Going further into the soul room, he was led to a hallway where there lay many doors. He tried the first to his left. The monk was sucked into the blue emptiness. There was a sound in the distance in front of him. There didn't seem to be a solid ground, but Chichiri moved forwards hesitantly. The noise grew louder and was identified as laughter. It wasn't joyous or carefree, but cynical and bitter. A hand flew across Chichiri's chi, making him feel like being slapped and saw Soi glaring at him.

"Nuriko-san, what do you think you're trying to do? You don't belong here. Not with him."

_Who was Soi talking about, 'him'? _

"It's true, Nuriko-san. Soi's right. You have no right to come into our lives like this." A tall man with long, dark hair stepped forwards and suddenly, Chichiri was watching a conversation between Nuriko and the two Seiryuu seishi. 

"He chose me, Tomo-san. I can't control what he decides." The violet-haired seishi that Chichiri was familiar with stood before him, clothed in a flimsy robe and loosed locks over his shoulder. "He never wanted either of you. Just me."

"You… you didn't come along until a while ago." The tone was acidic. Tomo reached out a long finger and tilted Nuriko's head up so that their eyes met. "Don't get in my way, Nuriko-san." Chichiri's chi was pulled further into the blue void, the notes of a flute floated through his senses and yells of "Aniki!" A low growling resonated and a figure of a vicious wolf-wan creature pounced through his chi, giving him a jolt of fear and anger. 

"Come this way, sir." A soft, child-like voice beckoned Chichiri forward. "This way please, if you want to know the truth." The voice let out a cry and disappeared. Nakago stood before the monk. He didn't seem interested in the Suzaku chi's presence. In fact, the general smirked and moved aside. Chichiri was riveted. Soft caresses, kisses, and passionate embraces between Nuriko and Nakago invaded before slowly fading. Chichiri saw the next image and pushed himself out of the room. Nuriko and Nakago doing THAT was not something he wanted to see. 

The door right across from the Seiryuu room was starting to pulse with a red light. He gently pulled the handle and found another corridor. As his essence pulled through the long corridor, he noticed that there was glass on both sides. He found Miaka behind one, eating and joking around with Nuriko. The next panel was Nuriko flirting with Hotohori. Knocking Tamahome over with Nuriko's natural strength. Long, intricate talks with Mitsukake. Watching over Chiriko as he was still a child. Going to Chichiri for normal, everyday advice. All the good times and even some bad times with fellow seishi and miko were locked up behind glass walls. As the end of the corridor neared, he found that two panels were open. He glanced inside one and saw Tasuki, the redheaded bandit under a willow tree, talking in a dream-like volume. Just beside it was Hotohori, the scene of love and betrayal flashing between appearance and disappearance. _What is this? Hotohori and Nuriko? Since when were they together? What is this supposed to mean? _The corridor had ended suddenly, but a large black cloth covered the dead end wall. Chichiri's essence pulled the cloth down from its perch and what he saw terrified him. The replaying scene of a little girl, who looked very much like Nuriko, getting run over by a carriage was behind a thick piece of glass. Echoes started to ricochet onto the glass. 

"Who am I?"

"Where do I belong?"

"Am I real?"

"KOURIN!!!" The last word, that single name, burned into Chichiri's essence. It knocked him backwards, everything rewinding at a blurring speed. 

A whisper. "You don't want to remember."

The blue-haired monk was out. His essence had been pushed from the soul room and back into his consciousness.

"You're still part of Seiryuu." Nuriko's rose-colored eyes cracked open from his state on the ground. "What are you trying to do here, no da?" 

"I don't believe I know what you're talking about, Chichiri-san." The violet-haired seishi brushed himself off and pulled his small frame into a sitting position. 

"You know, no da." His voice turning serious. "Were you going to turn against us? Were you going to kill us, no da?"

"I don't know what I was going to do." The statement was whispered, but picked up in the silence. Chichiri's good eye widened under his mask in hope more than in shock. "No, I was trying to get closer to everyone to see how we can go about destroying you, but...wait, you invaded my mind. You know what I'm thinking about."

"I know that something has locked up your Suzaku memories no da."

"I am of the Seiryuu. Nothing has changed from when I faced you all on the Yami Fields. Nakago-sama told me that something painful turned me to him and I believe him after I've seen what I've supposedly gone through."

"Hotohori, no da." Nuriko's eyes flashed with anger.

"Yes. He was probably the one who hurt me enough, but I'm happy now, happier than my past self. Nakago makes me happy."

"Is it just the sex, no da?" The younger seishi almost choked. "I saw some things in your mind. The first half, no da, was something I did not wish to see."

"That's your own fault, Chichiri-san. I see what I was and I know what I am now. I like 'now' better." He regained his posture and stood. Looking up at Chichiri's hidden face, he sneered. "I'm not going back."

"Sometimes, you must take the harder course to reach happiness." Nuriko snorted. 

"Don't give me all that monk nonsense, Chichiri. This isn't my life!" In a flurry, the willow branches parted for the seishi and Chichiri followed, bracing himself for what was about to happen.

"Nuriko." The sound was disappointed and angry.

"K'so!" 

~~~~~~~~~

It's been too long once again, but my computer has been really messed up these days and so is my Internet connection. I can't even get this on when I'm finished. I'm listening to Ayanami, End of Eva. At least that's when the computer calls it and that is giving me ideas for the next little bit. I will start writing the next part for all y'all and since I can't go onto the Internet right now, if I miss any names of reviewers, I'll get y'all next time. Luv ya and keep on R&R-ing like you do! They are a wonderful compliment and useful for more great ideas!

~Nuriko no Tenshi~


	14. The Appearance

**Warnings and Disclaimers on Chapter one!!**

Thanks: Arigatou to "**AniDragon****, The Vampire Riona" (Well, you know it's been a long time since I've updated when someone changes their name and thank you for reviewing and your drawing!), Hikari Shiro, and ****Quoth**** the Raven (Yay! Interior struggle!) for all your reviews and compliments! I feel so special! Anyways, I have the biggest apology that I owe everyone for not updating, but with exams coming up, projects due, and an outdoor education thing to go to. Luckily, muse is back in the form of Yanagi no Tenshi *waves*! My other muse left and went to terrorize high school students and their stereotypes. **

Willow's Heart-- The Appearance 

"K'so!" Nuriko stopped abruptly at the sight of the Suzaku seishi and miko. His rose eyes traveled across each of them, seeing Miaka's hurt and disbelief, Tamahome's anger, Hotohori's frozen shock, Mitsukake's disappointment, and Chiriko's sadness. Immediately, he searched for a pair of feral golden eyes and found them closer to the ground as Tasuki had apparently collapsed to his knees. The pure emotion found behind those eyes he had come to care for pained his heart. The pain, hurt, doubt, and betrayal were obvious, but Nuriko hardened his eyes. 

"Why did you do this, Nuriko?" Miaka took a step forward just to be stopped by a protective Tamahome. 

"Why did I do what, Miaka-san? I'll try to answer most of your questions." Nuriko found a garden bench a few meters off and sat gracefully. _Nakago…_ He opened his mind to his lover. _Nakago, I need you._ Not hearing an answer right away, he decided than it was necessary for him to tell the truth, or some of it.

"Are you still with Seiryuu?" Tamahome voiced determinedly.

"The Blue Dragon's powers still grace me with its presence and my loyalties lie with them."

"A simple yes would suffice, no da." Chichiri looked angry. Nuriko nodded softly and his rose eyes once again scanned the group. Tasuki had managed to get back to his feet, but his unruly, flamed hair covered his face, hiding his emotions from Nuriko's eyes. 

"Do ya have any feelings for us?" Nuriko heard Tasuki's pained whisper and he felt his eyes sting with tears. Blinking them back, he approached the fiery seishi. Tamahome made a movement to stop him, but Miaka held him back. If by fate or chance, she felt like they needed to speak to each other. Nuriko's movements mirrored those of a wildcat, fluid beauty, but somehow sadder. Tasuki raised his head, eyes burning into Nuriko's and the violet-haired seishi ran a small, pale hand along his cheek. 

"Miaka is kind." Nuriko kept his eyes on Tasuki though as he spoke. "Tamahome is quick to anger and judgment, but he cares deeply for Miaka. Chichiri is smart and suspicious. Hotohori does what is best for his country. Mitsukake has the soul of a healer and Chiriko is too young to be placed among the war. You, my golden bandit, are special, but I have another." At that, blue light flooded the riverside and Nakago stood before them, symbol blazing. Nuriko turned to his lover, but his heart was torn between the man he loved and the one he was beginning to love. "Nakago." It took everything in him to not run into the general's arms. 

"Nuriko, how…?" Nuriko just tilted his head towards Chichiri. "I see."

"Nakago, let's go back…" A calloused hand tightened over Nuriko's wrist. His bewildered violet eyes focused on Tasuki.

"No." The voice sounded rough, not at all like the Tasuki who held him. "You can't leave. He has ya under a spell."

"Yes, Nuriko, he caught you at a vulnerable moment." Hotohori reached out with his words.

A bitter laugh tainted the perfect voice. "You would know. You drove me out here when you hurt me."

"I…I'm sorry; desperately sorry. I was scared." Hotohori's true feelings coming out at the time when all was at stake.

"You take that back now, when I need it the least."

"Nuriko… no matter what Hotohori did ta ya, find yer way home. Ta us, ta me." The last part was whispered too softly for audibility. Tasuki's heart pained him even as he spoke those words. Just looking at the beautiful seishi caused a stirring in his heart. His grip around the slender wrist tightened.

"Home… I don't have a home now. Just my place… which is by Nakago's side. He took me in, Tasuki, when my pain was almost too overwhelming." Inside his soul, another window was opened, shattering dormant memories everywhere. Everything about Tasuki he had ever known flooded his mind: kidnapping Miaka, saving them from zombies, helping him fight the zombies; just the two of them, the looks, the rather "playful" beatings, and the comforting words from a mouth known for its crassness. An anguished scream tore from his lips as the memories that rightfully belonged there fought against the spell. They were happy times and the spell could not allow happy memories to resurface. Darkness consumed his mind.

*******

~Tasuki's POV~

My hand was still wrapped around Nuriko's wrist as I watched his neutral expression twist in pain. His eyes widened for a split second and I thought I saw remembrance and true recognition in his rose eyes. Then, he fell. I was already in a position to catch him, but faster than Nuriko's body could fall, Nakago appeared at my side. One powerful blow knocked me backwards into one of the garden benches. The first thing I saw when the stars cleared from my vision was Nakago with Nuriko cradled gently in his arms. Gently, now that's one thing I would never think General Nakago capable of: Gentleness… Kindness, actual caring, but he showed all of these and more to the one I cared for, the young man drifting in a net of unconsciousness in the arms of an enemy… who cares. Well, at least he seems to care.

"Do not touch him, bandit." Nakago's ice blue eyes filled me with a chill. "He belongs to me."

"Nuriko belongs ta no one, but himself."

"You have no idea what he has been through. It is his mind that refuses to remember. I just strengthened the effects."

"Kisama!" I screamed and I ran at him. I don't know why, but my feelings were threatening to overflow, so I just attacked him. Well, I tried in any case. He moved aside faster than I ever could. I guessed it had something to do with him being evil. "You'll never know Nuriko da way we did!"

"I've seen into his mind, heart, and soul. That is more than any of you can say." He pointedly glanced at Chichiri. "You only skimmed his mind."

"We understand him!" Miaka cried out and I winced. I knew that we had no right to say that. We knew no more about Nuriko than he ever told us, which was not an amount worth counting. When I think about it, we hardly know him.

"Understand him?" Nakago shifted the prone body in his arms. "Do you know why he dressed the way he did? Do you know why he had a never faltering smile? Do you know the pain he feels when the smallest thing triggers a horrible memory?"

"No." I interrupted Nakago. "We hardly knew a thing 'bout him… 'bout his masks." A smug smile almost formed on Nakago's face, but I continued. "However, we try ta understand and we do care. We don't try to use spells ta manipulate him. We… We are his friends."

"You are all sad excuses for friends."

"I'll admit that." I sighed sadly and grabbed the tessen from my back. "But we still can't let ya take him." Even Tamahome was posed for a fight. Hotohori had drawn his sword and Chichiri was already muttering a ward or spell. I shook my head. No. I would be the first one to make an attack. "REKKA SHINEN!" Flame licked the tessen and I could feel the heat. I fed off it. The power, the heat, the fire, was intoxicating. My adrenaline rush was short-lived. A blue and black ball of chi centered at the general of Kutou and spread, knocking all of us backwards. Chichiri tried to block it and before I lost consciousness I saw Chichiri lose to the black and blue energy, screaming out a name and a desperate call.

"Nuriko! Stop!"

~~~~~~~~

Another chapter! So sleepy now and it's not even that late, but I have to work tomorrow. I bid thee all good night and of course please revieweth! My mom just rented Hamlet… don't ask. Hope you like the chapter!

~Nuriko no Tenshi~


	15. The Return

**Warnings and Disclaimers on Chapter one!!**

Thanks: Thank you to everyone! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for like a year, but with this year being the hardest in school for me, I haven't had any time or creative juices to share with everyone. I feel horrible that this story was abandoned for so long, but I'm back! Super thanks to **Wispering**** Wind, willow, star, Quoth the Raven (bows in thanks many many times) **and **Hikari**** Shiro (I think it is 2 of your reviews that aren't visible… oh well, thanks so much anyways!) **for all your support even though I've been such a irresponsible writer. Therefore, I promise to not abandon this story for such a long period of time ever again! looks at huge pile of story ideas and unfinished storylines sighs I promise though!

Willow's Heart—The Return

-Normal POV-

"Nuriko! Stop!" The call echoed throughout the palace grounds drawing guards and servants to the palatial gardens. Concubines gathered and cried out collectively and the sight of an unconscious emperor and his fellow seishi. However, by that time, no one saw the black and blue energy or the sudden disappearance of a Seiryuu general and his prize.

Whispers of, "What happened? Are they dead? No, they're still alive. Is the emperor okay? Something big must have occurred," whisked through the mouths of every person of the palace. No one knew that the unconscious seishi had lost someone that meant something or even the world to them.

-Seiryuu stronghold-

Amiboshi was sitting in one of the gardens. He was listening to the stars and their silent melody. He smiled contentedly and then saw a flash of beautiful rose eyes. Amiboshi shook his head, but then kept staring up at the sky which held the most beautiful image he had ever seen. He suddenly felt a pull of chi from behind. Spinning on his seat, he saw the familiar features of Nakago.

"Nakago-sama!" He bolted off the bench as he saw the person in Nakago's arms. "Nuriko-kun! What happened?" 

"The Suzaku seishi found out," Nakago said bitterly. "I'm taking him to my room. Amiboshi, get a cloth and water."

"Hai, Nakago-sama!" Amiboshi ran towards the main building, meeting a maid on the way and asking her to bring the water and cloth to Nakago's quarters. However, he kept running after that. He found his way in front of the room he shared with his brother. "Suboshi! Suboshi, wake up!" The door opened slowly and Amiboshi's mirror image looked back at him with sleep-filled eyes.

"Daijoubu, aniki?"

"Iie. Nakago-sama just came back with Nuriko-kun. I didn't get a good look at him, but he seemed hurt." Amiboshi saw his brother's slight shock and then strange indifference. "Onegai, Suboshi… come with me. Help me make this easier on my heart."

"You fell in love with him," Suboshi whispered under his breath as he saw Amiboshi's face. Amiboshi nodded, a little bit ashamed at his sudden liking of a supposed enemy. "Fine." The elder of the twins looked up in surprise. "I will come with you, aniki. I cannot decide who you love. I just hope he truly is worthy of your affections."

"Nothing will occur between us. He is with Nakago." Suboshi eyed his brother for a while before heading off in the direction of Nakago's quarters leaving his brother to chase after him. Amiboshi was frozen, but then began to run. In his mind, he thanked his brother for his acceptance. His mind focused on the matter at hand and he kept on running hard.

They burst in through the doors to find Nakago tending to Nuriko. The general's mask seemed to have disappeared. He looked worried and slightly tired. Amiboshi took a step towards the bed and felt himself being shoved further ahead by his brother. Just looking at Nuriko's overly pale skin and blue-tinged lips was very worrying.

"Nakago-sama, what happened?"

"I think I am losing control." Amiboshi's head snapped up at their leader's words. "His memories are coming back to him; those of the Suzaku seishi… who he really is. I think I will have to cast a stronger spell."

"Is that a wise idea?" Suboshi asked from the foot of the bed where he had settled against one of the bedposts. "He is becoming a liability."

"Are you questioning me?" Nakago threatened.

"He is making you weak. He is making everyone weak." Suboshi caught his brother's eye. "I know what you see in him. Yes, he is beautiful and strong, but this appeal only came from that spell. You are lusting after something that is not real." Nakago's hand was at his throat a moment later. Suboshi stared defiantly at the blue-eyed general. For some reason, Nakago wasn't as intimidating as before. Worry was evident behind those icy blue eyes.

"N…Nakago…" A soft voice caught all their attentions. In a blink of an eye, Nakago was at Nuriko's side and Suboshi was running his hands over his red throat.

"Nuriko-koi, just rest and recover your strength –"

"—Tasuki. I remember him. Everything from the past with him." Nuriko sat up and rubbed his temple. "Everything with him was happy." His tone was contemplative and he was so absorbed in his thoughts, he could not feel Nakago's emotions through their link. "I don't understand… if I was happy, why would I want to forget… my golden bandit." Nakago reached out a hand and started whispering a spell. A flash of light, red laced with gold, knocked him backwards. Nuriko was alarmed. He stared at his lover with wide rose eyes. "What are you trying to do?" Nuriko scrambled off the other side of the bed. He was shaking hard.

"Nuriko-koi…"

"That's right, I'm your lover. I… love you… but what you were trying to do… a spell? Love… love… love…" Nuriko's voice became softer, but he didn't become any less confused. "What is love? If you are casting a spell on me… what is love?!" Nuriko screamed the last sentence. He backed away until he hit the wall, as far from Nakago as he could get. "Tasuki… Gen-chan… do I love him? Will he betray me as you have?" His breathing became labored. "Nakago… tell me the truth. Who am I?" Nakago approached him carefully, his emotions in a jumble, but knowing the possibilities of this encounter. "Stay where you are!" Nuriko yelled before his legs gave way and he sat on the floor. "Just stay there and tell me the truth. If you love me, you'll tell me."

"That is exactly why I won't. I'm not losing you."

"Don't be such a coward!" Rose eyes flashed dangerously. "I don't even know if my feelings are real, if I'm real!"

"You're not," Suboshi ground out angrily.

"Suboshi!" Amiboshi's eyes shot to his younger twin in surprise.

"My mind is telling me two different things. I need to know what is true. Please tell me." Nuriko met Suboshi's eyes, but then saw Amiboshi. "Ami-chan… you said you cared for me…" The rest was unsaid, but as Amiboshi looked into those pleading rose eyes, he knew exactly what he wanted.

"Nuriko, I…"

A blast of blue chi. Amiboshi and Suboshi were both knocked to the ground. Nuriko breath caught in horror. Another stronger blast and Nuriko lay still, bleeding slightly from a wound in his shoulder. Nakago's ice blue eyes no longer held a trace of caring or worry. He was angry. He was angry because he knew fear. Nakago left the room, followed closely by Nuriko's unconscious, floating body. Amiboshi forced himself up even as he was in pain and made to go after the Kutou general.

"Aniki, don't. You can't help him." The elder of the twins looked at his brother and saw the desperateness in his eyes. "I don't want you hurt and if you go after Nakago, you will be."

"But, Nuriko-kun…"

"Later, aniki, not now." Amiboshi was confused, but helped his brother up and as twin blue eyes met, there was an understanding.

"When did you become so calm and calculating, Suboshi?" The sad smile spoke volumes.

Tbc….

Chapter chapter chapter! Well, this turned out okay, but ideas do come faster after seeing an emotional movie. What is Suboshi planning? What will happen to Amiboshi? Nakago is acting like an ass again. And Nuriko is finally starting to remember! Read the thanks about my promise not to abandon this story anymore! Please R&R! Much appreciated!

Nuriko no Tenshi


End file.
